


Hoshi wo Mezashite

by Simphony



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei è stanco della sua vita. Stanco di quella routine che lo stava lentamente uccidendo. E Kota, il suo padrone, il suo carnefice e l’uomo che lo aveva comprato non migliorava le cose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La mia bellissima gifter vogue91mi ha regalato questo splendido fanmix. E' bellissimo. Me ne sono innamorato fin dal primo momento che l'ho visto e poi io amo i fanmix **  
> Ma comunque. Eccolo qua!
> 
>  
> 
> [Gift](http://www.mediafire.com/?86hv5z5z9ixmdhf)

**_ Capitolo 01_**

_“Leggermente amaro il sapore della vita.”_

_{Utada Hikaru – Flavor of Life}_

 

Il palazzo era alto. Un grattacielo abbastanza raffinato, nel pieno del quartiere dei divertimenti di Shinjuku.

Le vetrate a specchio rilucevano durante il resto della giornata, mentre sembravano inquietanti occhi che ti fissavano e ti seguivano ovunque quando calava la notte.

Gli altri edifici, più bassi, erano tutti illuminati a giorno e c'era una fila umana di persone che occupavano la strada. Chi doveva decidere dove entrare, chi si era ritrovato con degli amici e stava chiacchierando, chi fingeva di non trovarsi veramente là, chi si nascondeva dietro una maschera di perbenismo e si guardava intorno stringendo la propria ventiquattro ore, come per dire che si trovavano là solo per un appuntamento di lavoro.

Kei li osservava tutti, dal primo all'ultimo. E li avrebbe potuti classificare tutti, dal primo all'ultimo.

Stringeva in una mano un cocktail, mentre dietro di lui il rumore assordante dei clienti del casinò gli stava perforando le orecchie.

Il palazzo dove lavorava gli piaceva. Maestoso e terrificante allo stesso tempo. Era imponente, segno di una società che piuttosto che affrontare i problemi preferiva chiudere gli occhi.

E lui lo aveva imparato a proprie spese. Nessuno, in quella società, lo aveva aiuto quando era stato necessario.

E proprio come quel palazzo, anche lui era diventato parte di un sistema che le persone comuni decidono di ignorare.

Non gli interessava le loro motivazioni. Che fosse per comodità, per paura o per altro ancora, ormai per lui era troppo tardi per cercare di comprendere gli altri.

Loro non avevano compreso lui e quindi non vedeva la necessità di capire ciò che lo circondava.

Kei sentì delle mani posarsi sui suoi fianchi e stringersi leggermente. Sempre tenendo il drink in mano, si voltò fra le braccia del nuovo arrivato.  
Davanti a lui l'ennesimo cliente. Kei lo squadrò per un secondo, il sorriso sempre sulle labbra lunghe e sottili, il sopracciglio alzato mentre si muoveva contro di lui.

Non era niente di che, giudicò ad una prima occhiata. Un avvocato, notando la spilla gialla sul colletto della giacca, nemmeno particolarmente bravo o a rischio di scandali se si trovava in quel luogo.

Alto circa quanto lui, il volto pressoché anonimo e difficile da ricordare. Occhi scavati, nonostante non dovesse superare i trentacinque anni.

Gli tremavano le mani mentre riprendeva a toccarlo e Kei aveva smesso da tempo di sentire il disgusto scorrere sottopelle al tocco di qualcuno che lo nauseava. Era disgustato, ma non smise di sorridere e di parlargli in maniera affabile.

Forse aveva una moglie che lo attendeva a casa, continuò il ragazzo osservando la porzione di pelle più chiara al dito dell'uomo che stava cercando di rimorchiarlo. Una moglie probabilmente depressa e poco incline al sesso o alla vita di coppia se suo marito stava cercando di portarsi a letto un avvenente sconosciuto di ventiquattro anni.

Ad un certo punto la mano dell'uomo fu bruscamente tolta dalla sua coscia e portata dietro la schiena.

L'uomo si lamentò, piegandosi leggermente in avanti.

Kei alzò lo sguardo e osservò il suo capo. Chinen Yuri era una persona poco raccomandabile. Kei avrebbe potuto dire che lo odiava selvaggiamente, se solo avesse trovato dei motivi abbastanza seri per farlo.

Non si odiavano, ma non andavano d'accordo. D'altronde, in quel mondo, era difficile anche andare d'accordo con la propria madre, figuriamoci con una persona come Chinen, già poco disponibile al dialogo.

« Attiri sempre questo target di persone, vero Kei? » commentò il ragazzo.

Kei si attardò come ogni volta che gli parlava, ad osservare la cicatrice a forma di croce sulla guance e parte di un tatuaggio che spuntava fuori dal colletto della camicia.

« Deve essere perché sono bellissimo. » il sorriso di Kei si era fatto improvvisamente freddo, mentre replicava con indifferenza al suo capo.

Chinen non colse la sfida. Tirò con ancora più forza il braccio dell'avvocato, che mugolò di dolore.

« Non credo che lei abbia il permesso di toccare la nostra merce. » sibilò al suo orecchio, puntandogli un coltello al fianco.

L'uomo squittì di terrore, ma né Chinen né Kei si fecero impressionare più di tanto. Era la normale routine.  
E dove non arrivavano le guardie, entrava in gioco direttamente lui.

Veloce, letale, senza un briciolo di umanità nei confronti di chi non gli interessava. Kei si era sempre chiesto perché si trovasse là, in un casinò a gestire un giro di uomini che si prostituivano.

Non glielo aveva mai domandato apertamente. I loro discorsi non sfioravano mai nemmeno lontanamente la sfera personale e gli andava bene in quel modo.

A volte la mattina presto, quando il cliente aveva lasciato la stanza di Kei, lui scendeva di nuovo al primo piano, dove c'era il casinò e lo trovava sempre là, seduto al bancone a bere sakè.

Si sedeva al suo fianco e parlavano. Nonostante tutto, Kei sapeva di potersi fidare di lui. Per lui era troppo importante, un giro di soldi che avrebbe fatto girare la testa a chiunque non avesse mai visto un assegno con più di sei zeri.

Se a Kei succedeva qualcosa, Chinen aveva chiuso.

Ritornò con i piedi per terra quando le guardie li raggiunsero. Afferrarono l'uomo che aveva ancora il coltello puntato contro le costole e lo portarono fuori.

Kei sospirò, appoggiandosi alla vetrata. Osservò l'enorme stanza, girando lievemente il cocktail dentro il bicchiere.

La sala era piena di gente che si aggirava fra i vari tavoli da gioco e fra le macchinette, mentre c'era chi giocava, chi lavorava, chi supervisionava.

Yuri era uno di quelli. Stava là, nascosto nell'ombra ad osservare che tutto andasse secondo i propri piani.

Kei si guardò intorno. Si diresse al bancone, mentre finiva il suo cocktail. Ne aveva bisogno di uno bello forte, che, come ogni sera gli facesse dimenticare quello che stava succedendo.

Si sedette al bancone, ordinando un po' di sakè. Rimase fermo, con il cervello vuoto, in attesa di qualcosa che non sapeva quando sarebbe arrivato.

Accanto a lui si sedette un ragazzo, di qualche anno più grande di lui. Ordinò a sua volta qualcosa da bere. Appoggiò i piedi sui poggiapiedi dello sgabello, curvandosi sul bancone e prendendo la bottiglia di birra per il collo, iniziando a bere senza guardarsi intorno.

Kei storse le labbra, continuando a fissare dritto davanti a lui. Il ragazzo accanto a lui si chiamava Yaotome Hikaru e lui lo conosceva bene.

Era il tirapiedi del suo capo, dell'attuale boss della famiglia di yakuza che gestiva quel giro a Shinjuku. Lo conosceva da anni, da quando aveva solo quindici anni e lui e il capo, che non era ancora nessuno, si presentavano a casa sua chiedendo indietro i soldi.

Aveva i capelli abbastanza lunghi, di un biondo che sparava negli occhi ed era incredibilmente affascinante.

Kei lo detestava. Ed non era come il finto odio che diceva di provare in giro per Yuri. Lui lo odiava.

Era un odio che Kei si sentiva nascere dal profondo delle viscere. Perché Hikaru aveva sempre fatto di tutto perché le cose andassero esattamente come diceva lui. E quando le cose non seguivano i suoi piani, sapeva essere veramente spietato e disgustoso.

Non distolse lo sguardo dagli scaffali pieni di alcolici davanti a lui. Non voleva parlarci, a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario.

Ad un certo punto le lunghe dita di Hikaru si poggiarono sulla sua gamba. Non fremere di disgusto sotto al suo tocco, fu difficile.

La mano si appoggiò poi contro la sua coscia, palpandolo lentamente.

Kei avrebbe voluto amputargli la mano e fargliela ingoiare. Non lo sopportava. Ogni volta che lo vedeva, che gli si avvicinava, che lo toccava e sentiva quel desiderio di portarselo a letto fluire nelle sue vene, soffriva.

Perché a lui non piaceva quello che faceva. Era solo carne da macello, carne da sfruttare il più possibile fino a che non sarebbe diventato vecchio, meno appetibile.

E ripensare ai suoi trascorsi con Yaotome, a come si era comportato con lui, come lo aveva usato, violato e ferito lo faceva impazzire. Lavorare con lui era come una lenta agonia, come un veleno assunto in piccole dosi giorno dopo giorno.

Era un veleno. Uno mortale. E lui soffriva, rinchiuso senza via di uscita in quella sua agonia mortale, che, ne era certo, un giorno di quelli lo avrebbe definitivamente distrutto.

« Sei qua per qualcosa Yaotome? » domandò gelidamente Kei « Sai che non puoi toccarmi, vero? » gli rivolse un sorriso sprezzante « Non puoi permetterti di pagare una simile cifra solo per una scopata. » sussurrò mellifluo facendo scivolare via la sua mano con un gesto elegante.

L'altro sorrise, tornando a bere la sua birra.

« L'asta si è appena conclusa. Ti aspettano in stanza. » gli disse l'altro con una risata « Mi raccomando, fatti ripassare per bene. »

Kei si alzò per andarsene e Hikaru ne approfittò per dargli una sonora pacca sul sedere. Il più piccolo si fermò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Poi, come se nulla fosse successo, riprendere a camminare, s'infilò nell'ascensore fino ad arrivare al quarantesimo piano.

 

**

 

Uscito dall'ascensore Kei si fermò davanti ad uno specchio. Si sistemò i capelli e i vestiti, osservandosi accuratamente.

Il cliente lo stava aspettando e nulla era più importante del cliente per Kei. Il cliente voleva il suo corpo, lo bramava, lo desiderava.

Voleva toccarlo, scoparlo, sentirlo fremere sotto al suo tocco.

E Kei gli dava tutto quello. Gli faceva credere che quei gemiti di piacere fossero sinceri, che il suo corpo che tremava sotto le loro spinte fosse sopraffatto dalle loro emozioni. Gli faceva credere che quella notte non avrebbe avuto né fine né limiti.Lui ingannava i suoi amanti, perché era pagato per quello, perché quello era il suo lavoro. Li ingannava, fingendosi più divino di quello che era. Ed era bravo.

Decisamente bravo.

Ed era per quello che in breve tempo era diventato il numero uno. Era per quello che in quel momento il suo corpo valeva migliaia di yen. Perché era bravo nel far credere alla gente tutto quello che voleva ed era bravo a farli godere, a fargli desiderare di tornare una secondo, una terza, una quarta volta.

Ma loro erano, in fondo, abbastanza ricchi da permetterselo. Non c'era gentilezza nei loro modi, né alcun riguardo nei suoi confronti.

Né Kei li aveva mai chiesti. Aveva sempre saputo quale era il target di persone che potevano permettersi di pagare quelle cifre e tutti, fino a quel momento, avevano una qualche perversione segreta da soddisfare.

E quindi arrivava lui, arrendevole, docile, sottomesso. Per far sì che ogni loro desiderio diventasse realtà.

Si diede un ultima aggiustata ai capelli e poi camminò velocemente lungo il corridoio, raggiungendo l'ultima porta.

La aprì con la carta e, mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, sfoderò il suo migliore sorriso, squadrando l'uomo che lo aspettava al centro della stanza.

Gli bastò poco per capire quello a cui sarebbe andato incontro.

Uomo abbastanza in vista, socialmente importante. Vestiti di classe, anche se leggermente logori agli orli.

Doveva praticamente vivere solo con quell’abito. Si torturava i polpastrelli con le unghie del pollice.

Gli piaceva dominare, lo poteva vedere dal suo sguardo.

A fine nottata avrebbe avuto così tanti lividi che coprirli con un po' di trucco sarebbe stato semplicemente impossibile.

 

**

 

Alle sei del mattino Kei si accasciò sul letto. Ansimava per il dolore. L'uomo era appena uscito dal suo corpo, dopo l'ennesimo amplesso, dopo averlo sentito per l'ennesima volta dentro di lui.

Si massaggiò le spalle, cercando di far riprendere la circolazione, spostandosi poi sui polsi dove il segno delle corde era quasi tatuato sulla sua pelle. Aveva la schiena graffiata e si sentiva ancora le sue mani addosso e il suo respiro dentro l'orecchio.

Nulla che una buona doccia bollente non avrebbe saputo togliere.

Osservò l'uomo rivestirsi, troppo velocemente per uno che si era divertito nel torturarlo lentamente per una notte intera.

Kei fece vagare lo sguardo lungo tutta la stanza. Era enorme. Un'intera parete era di vetro e dava direttamente a strapiombo sulla strada.

C'erano solo due porte. Quello dello sgabuzzino e quello del bagno. Il resto era completamente aperto. I mobili finemente decorati, la piccola cucina in legno antico, il cassettone e il letto.

Tutto di una certa classe doveva ammettere Kei prima di osservare di nuovo l'uomo. Cose che quel tipo non avrebbe mai più rivisto a meno che non si fosse preso la briga di tornare.

E Kei lo sapeva, lo avrebbe fatto.  
L'altro non si voltò nemmeno verso di lui. In pochi lo facevano. D'altronde era solo una puttana, quindi perché avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi di salutarlo?

Si alzò debolmente in piedi, gettandosi immediatamente sotto la doccia. Aveva fame e sonno.

Rimase sotto il getto dell'acqua calda per tempo che gli parve interminabile.

 

**

 

Chinen Yuri era seduto al bancone del casinò. I clienti erano appena andati via e lui poteva finalmente bere qualcosa di più forte di una coca-cola.

Accanto a lui si sedette Kei. Profumava di bagnoschiuma e di... buono, avrebbe detto il ragazzo gentile che era stato un tempo.

Il più piccolo ordinò da mangiare e Yuri rimase in silenzio mentre mangiava, anzi, si ingozzava come un animale. Chinen lo considerava ancora un bambino e quello era sempre stato il suo punto debole, lo sapeva.

Aveva sempre mantenuto delle distanze nei suoi confronti perché aveva imparato a sue spese che tutte le persone a cui teneva prima o poi sparivano o lo abbandonavano.

E anni prima non aveva nessuna intenzione di affezionarsi a quel ragazzetto di quindici anni con la faccia svagata che Kota gli aveva rifilato.

Con il tempo si erano leggermente avvicinati. Parlavano. Era capitato qualche volta che s'incontrassero nel pomeriggio per fare quattro chiacchiere, ma niente di che.

Kei afferrò il bicchiere d'acqua, svuotandolo in un paio di sorsi, solo per tornare poi a mangiare la sua pasta.

Chinen sbuffò, riempiendogli di nuovo il bicchiere.

« Sei un animale. » commentò sorseggiando il suo liquore.

« Sono affamato, è diverso. » biascicò l'altro infilandosi in bocca una forchettata di spaghetti.

Il più grande scosse la testa, senza aggiungere altro.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma gli piaceva quella sorta di quotidianità. Da anni oramai a fine lavoro Chinen si prendeva un liquore e poco dopo arrivava Kei.

Alla sei finiva il contratto del suo cliente e quindi scendeva immediatamente per mangiare o per borbottare contro i metodi poco gentili di chi gli era capitato. Quelle lamentele gli entravano da un orecchio e uscivano dall'altro, ma d'altronde sapeva che per di più Kei si divertiva a dar fiato alla bocca.

Non lo aveva mai sentito lamentarsi seriamente.

Ma d'altronde gli piaceva quel lato schivo e indipendente di Kei. Gli risparmiava parecchi problemi. E lui odiava i problemi, dal più profondo del suo cuore.

« Come è andata? » domandò Chinen distogliendo lo sguardo.

« Nella norma. » rispose Kei masticando e svuotando di nuovo il bicchiere d'acqua « Era solo un vecchio pervertito che si divertiva a fingere di avere di nuovo vent'anni. »

Il più grande notò i lividi intorno ai polsi e Kei si limitò a ridacchiare, tirando giù la manica della giacca, tornando poi a mangiare. Guardò dritto davanti a sé.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, da tanti anni. Ma anche quella sera, decise di rimanere in silenzio.

Mostrare il suo dispiacere non avrebbe aiutato Kei e nemmeno sé stesso. Non poteva permettersi di avere compassione o pietà.

Se proprio la doveva avere, avrebbe dovuto dimostrarla nove anni prima, quando Kota si era presentato con quell'enorme problema.

Avrebbe dovuto sparargli un colpo dritto in testa perché sapeva quello a cui andava incontro, ma non lo aveva fatto.

Aveva discusso con quello che sarebbe successivamente diventato il suo capo e aveva perso.  
E adesso si trovava con Kei. Con quel Kei distaccato che non amava mostrare troppo di sé, se non per sedurti e per divertirsi a vedere l'effetto che il suo corpo ha su quello di qualcun'altro.

Adesso non poteva permettersi di provare pena per lui. Il tempo delle decisioni era ormai passato.

 

**

 

Anche quella sera Kei entrò dentro la stanza. Era la solita stanza, da anni.

Seduto sul bordo del letto si trovava un ragazzo abbastanza giovane, non doveva avere meno di trent'anni.

Era di bell'aspetto, con i capelli di media lunghezza, sciolti, scuri. Indossava un bel completo, forse comprato di recente e si guardava nervosamente intorno.

A Kei venne da ridere. Non doveva essere da tanto che frequentava quel posto. Lo aveva già intravisto poco prima, al casinò. E seguiva passo passo quello che doveva essere il suo capo, senza mai toccare una fiche e giocando solo una volta alle macchinette.

Appena lo vide si alzò di scatto in piedi, inchinandosi più e più volte e Kei questa volta non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso mentre gli si avvicinava.

Lo vide allontanarsi di un passo e inghiottire rumorosamente quando si appoggiò contro di lui, sfiorandogli il volto.

« B-Buonasera. » balbettò l'uomo « Mi chiamo Takaki Yuya. » esclamò poi frugandosi in tasca e allungandogli un biglietto da visita.

Kei lo prese, perplesso e poi appoggiò il biglietto su un comò. Si tolse la giacca e la camicia, rimanendo a petto nudo davanti a lui, andando nuovamente fra le sue braccia.

« Piacere. Io sono Inoo Kei. » gli sfiorò il cavallo dei pantaloni con una mano « E il mio corpo è il mio biglietto da visita. »

Kei sentì l'uomo sussultare, spostandogli nervosamente la mano e tenendola nella sua, come intimidito.

« Ti sto mettendo a disagio? » sussurrò al suo orecchio.

« N-No. » balbettò il più grande « Io... niente, io... lascia stare. » mormorò ancora distogliendo lo sguardo.

Il ragazzo allora lo prese delicatamente per un polso e si sdraiò sul letto, trascinandolo sopra di sé. Yuya appoggiò le mani ai lati della sua testa, alzandosi imbarazzato.

Kei alzò la mano, accarezzandogli dolcemente il volto.

« Che cosa vuoi fare, Takaki-san? » domandò languido.

« Io non lo so... Tu cosa vuoi fare? » chiese a volta, agitato.

« Ciò che ti fa stare bene. Hai pagato abbastanza per avermi, ti conviene usarmi. » sussurrò poi.

Yuya socchiuse gli occhi. Se ripensava a quei soldi... Li riaprì, osservando il ragazzo sotto di lui. Alzò una mano, accarezzandogli il volto, scendendo poi lungo il collo e il petto, sfiorando i capezzoli. Kei socchiuse gli occhi, mugolando di piacere. Le mani di Yuya gli piacevano davvero. Erano grandi e morbide. E calde.

Rimase fermo, mentre l'uomo continuava ad accarezzarlo, iniziando a baciarlo lentamente lungo il collo e le clavicole. Kei gli circondò il collo con le braccia, stringendolo a sé e muovendo il bacino contro di lui.

Gli slacciò sensualmente la cravatta, facendola scivolare oltre la sua testa. Poi fece passare le mani sul suo petto, tirando via la camicia da dentro i pantaloni e accarezzandogli la pelle nuda. Lentamente la sbottonò, bottone per bottone, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Yuya nemmeno per un secondo.

La fece scivolare oltre le sue spalle e avvicinò la sua bocca al suo corpo, baciandolo delicatamente e mordicchiandolo. Yuya serrò gli occhi, ansimando leggermente. Kei sorrise, mentre le sue mani gli accarezzavano i pettorali e gli addominali, arrivando poi alla cintura.

Kei gli accarezzò l'erezione già dura poi gliela slacciò, sbottonandogli i pantaloni e tirandoli giù insieme ai boxer.

Il più grande si alzò in piedi, togliendoli rapidamente e rimanendo nudo. Si avvicinò di nuovo a Kei, sfilandoli anche a lui e osservando il suo corpo privo di vestiti. Lo sfiorò interamente, come se avesse paura di romperlo o di fargli del male.

Kei rimase appoggiato sui gomiti, beandosi di quella delicatezza e gentilezza inaspettata.

L'altro ritornò su di lui, avvicinando la sua bocca a quella del più piccolo.

« Posso baciarti sulla bocca, Inoo-san? » domandò timidamente.

Kei si morse un labbro. Non era sua abitudine permetterlo. Non gli piacere sentire in bocca il sapore di altri uomini, non gli piaceva sentire la loro lingua dentro e contro la sua e lo disgustava pensare di poterlo fare con degli sconosciuti.

Ma Yuya gli sembrava così tenero ed indifeso che poteva anche fare uno strappo alla regola.

Annuì, avvicinando il proprio volto e baciandolo. Socchiuse gli occhi, assaporando le labbra del più grande, incredibilmente morbide.

Kei non aveva mai baciato nessuno sulla bocca. Per quanto i clienti fossero violenti, non era mai stato stuprato e, bene o male, gli davano sempre retta.

Sentiva lo stomaco contorcersi mentre baciava quelle labbra e mentre le mani di Yuya gli stringevano i fianchi, accarezzandolo con i polpastrelli. Inarcò la schiena, permettendo a Yuya di accarezzarlo meglio e di più.

Si staccarono e Kei sorrise, stringendosi a lui. Sentiva le loro erezioni sfiorarsi e lo sentiva gemere e desiderava solo dargli piacere.  
Se lo meritava quel Takaki Yuya anche se, in fondo, nemmeno conosceva. Lo fece stendere al suo posto e si mise fra le sue gambe. L'altro lo guardava perplesso e Kei aveva la certezza che nessuno, nessun uomo almeno, gli avesse mai fatto un pompino.

Gli strinse l'erezione in una mano, muovendola lentamente, assaporando la punta, leccandola e succhiandola con la stessa lentezza con la quale la sua mano continuava a muoversi su di lui.

Yuya gemette il suo nome, socchiudendo gli occhi e Kei aumentò leggermente l'intensità della mano e della sua bocca, fino a quando non lo sentì fremere troppo, segno che stava giungendo l'orgasmo.

Si allontanò da lui e Yuya sbarrò gli occhi, osservandolo perplesso. Kei gattonò sopra di lui, baciandolo.

« Scusami. Ma se venivi adesso, non avresti potuto scoparmi, no? » sussurrò divertito.

Yuya arrossì, annuendo.

« E' vero. »

Kei rimase fermo, attendendo qualcosa che non arrivò, quindi decise di prendere lui l'iniziativa.

« In che posizione vuoi fare sesso Takaki-san? » domandò languido, strusciandosi sulla sua erezione.

« I-Io... non l'ho mai fatto. Con un uomo. » precisò subito dopo.

Kei lo fissò di nuovo e sorrise ancora.

« Allora la tua prima volta sarà da urlo con me. » ammiccò « Hai qualche preferenza? »

« Vorrei guardarti e toccarti. Così... credo che possa andare bene. » commentò poi osservando il ragazzo seduto sul suo addome.

L'altro annuì. Si tirò leggermente indietro, alzò il bacino e lentamente scivolò sopra l'erezione di Yuya. Ansimò mentre la sentiva spingere dentro di lui e Yuya gemette a voce più alta, afferrandolo per le cosce e stringendo con forza.

Kei la spinse completamente dentro di lui, iniziando a muoversi poco dopo. Yuya gemeva a voce alta e a Kei piaceva sentire i suoi gemiti, le sue mani, la sua voce che gli parlava.  
Era l'unico che gli aveva mostrato un minimo di gentilezza.

Il più grande prese quasi subito il ritmo e iniziò a spingere a sua volta, uscendo del tutto per poi affondare ancora una volta dentro di lui, sempre più in profondità. Kei si muoveva contro di lui, alla sua stessa velocità, mentre una mano dell'uomo si appoggiava sulla sua erezione, iniziando a masturbarlo, senza dargli tregua. Si muoveva sia contro la mano che contro di lui, contro il suo membro, duro e pulsante dentro di lui.  
E non riusciva a farne a meno.

Venne con un gemito strozzato nella mano di Yuya e, dopo pochi secondi, anche l'altro raggiunse l'orgasmo dentro di lui.

Yuya era stremato e teneva la mano leggermente alzata per non sporcare il lenzuolo. Kei sorrise di nuovo e di sfilò da dentro di lui. Gli prese delicatamente il polso fra le dita e si portò la mano alla bocca, leccando via tutto lo sperma.

L'uomo sussultò e arrossì, cercando di spostare la mano. Kei lo guardò, scuotendo la testa e leccando con fare provocante. Yuya inghiottì di nuovo e decise di godersi lo spettacolo.

Finito, si sdraiò al suo fianco. Iniziava ad avere freddo e si tirò un lenzuolo fino alla vita.

Yuya ansimava ancora e si voltò verso di lui.

« E' stato bello. » ammise piano.

« Anche per me. » concordò Kei.

Si avvicinò di più a lui, iniziando ad accarezzandogli il petto con i polpastrelli.

« Dimmi Takaki-san, come ci sei finito qua? » chiese dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

« Mi ci ha portato il capo. Dovevamo concludere degli affari e... ha deciso di darmi un incentivo per partecipare al progetto. » mormorò senza guardarlo.

« Oh! Quindi sei una persona importante. » esclamò Kei ridacchiando « E qual è il tuo lavoro Takaki-san? »

« Dirigente di banca. » rispose Yuya sorridendogli.

« Forte. » esclamò Kei ridendo « Parlami un po’ di te, della tua famiglia. Chi ti aspetta a casa? » chiese.

« …ho un cane. Si chiama Moe. »

« A me piacciono i cani, ma non ho tempo per starci troppo insieme. Ma ho un pesce rosso. » Yuya rise con lui « E della tua famiglia? » chiese poi.

Yuya rimase in silenzio a lungo a fissare il soffitto. Kei comprese di aver posto la domanda sbagliata e stava per chiedergli qualche altra cosa, quando il più grande rispose.

« Sono figlio unico. Mio padre è morto quando avevo otto anni. Mia madre mi ha abbandonato quando ne avevo sedici. » si voltò verso Kei, stringendolo ancora « Mi dispiace, non volevo rattristarti. »

Kei scosse la testa.

« Ti ho posto delle domande troppo personali, la colpa è solo mia. Non preoccuparti di questo. » sospirò, guardando la stanza « Come mai hai deciso di provare a fare sesso con un uomo? » chiese poi.

Yuya si agitò un po' e smise di guardarlo.

« Non mi piacciono le donne. Cioè... ho provato ad uscire con qualcuna di loro, un paio di volte. Ma... non mi piacciono. Il sesso con loro è noioso. »

« Io invece ti sono piaciuto? » chiese languido Kei.

« S-Sì! » esclamò Yuya tornando di scatto a guardarlo « Tu... sei stato bravo e io... ho goduto molto Inoo-san. » chinò la testa, accennando un sorriso.

« E' stato specialmente per merito tuo se ti è piaciuto. Sei stato veramente bravo. » sussurrò Kei prima di baciarlo un'altra volta.

Yuya ricambiò il bacio, stringendo di nuovo le mani sui suoi fianchi, tirandolo ancora una volta su di lui. Kei montò sui suoi fianchi, chinandosi su di lui e facendosi accarezzare la schiena, sentendo le sue unghie che gli penetravano leggermente la carne.

« Io... vorrei farlo ancora, Inoo-san. » mormorò imbarazzato.

« Fino alla scadenza del contratto Takaki-san, possiamo fare sesso tutte le volte che vogliamo. »

Yuya ribaltò la situazione, sistemandosi fra le sue gambe. Lo baciò di nuovo, più appassionatamente, facendo scivolare una mano sulla sua erezione, stimolandola lentamente.

Kei gemette, lasciandosi andare sotto quel tocco, allargò di più le gambe, permettendo al più grande di penetrarlo di nuovo e di nuovo e di nuovo.

Si spinse ancora verso i suoi fianchi, gemendo sotto quelle spinte profonde, sotto il tocco di quelle mani tanto delicate.

Quella notte fecero sesso fino al mattino. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Capitolo 02_**

_“Anche in un silenzio doloroso, sei amato.”_

_{Kanjani8 – Donna ni hanaretetatte soba iru kara}_

 

Yuri si guardava intorno. Kei non era ancora arrivato. Eppure il contratto era scaduto già da trenta minuti.

Ansioso e un po' preoccupato, si agitò sulla sedia, costringendosi a non muoversi nemmeno di un centimetro.

Si guardò un'altra volta le spalle, osservando l'ascensore. Le porte rimasero chiuse. Afferrò il bicchiere, svuotandolo in un sorso. Si voltò con uno sguardo malevolo verso il barista che lo riempì nuovamente.

Bevve un sorso mentre le peggiori immagini si affacciavano alla sua mente. Poteva essere morto. Strangolato. Dissanguato. Smembrato. Appeso da qualche parte.  
Oppure essere impossibilitato a chiamare aiuto. Oppure quel cliente dall'aria così sospetta si stava ancora divertendo con lui.  
Oppure...

Finalmente l'ascensore trillò come ogni volta che le porte si aprirono. Si voltò di scatto, osservando Kei che rideva, mentre teneva sottobraccio il ragazzo.

Alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso. Non credeva di aver mai visto Kei uscire insieme ad un cliente in nove anni che lo conosceva. Tornò a fissare il suo bicchiere con aria furiosa.

Era stato un idiota a pensare che potesse essergli successo qualcosa. Schioccò di nuovo la lingua.

Ecco perché non poteva preoccuparsi di altre persona che non fosse sé stesso. Perché odiava l'ansia, odiava il panico di non sapere le cose, odiava la sensazione di vuoto che sentiva nel petto.

Udì la voce di Kei mentre flirtava ancora con il cliente e i suoi balbettii imbarazzati. Si voltò ancora, guardando l'uomo che s'inchinava davanti a Kei e il più piccolo che lo ricambiava. Poi si salutarono.

Yuri sentì i passi di Kei avvicinarsi e poi vederlo accasciarsi accanto a lui, la testa sul bancone del bar, le gambe che penzolavano.

Avrebbe voluto girarsi verso di lui, afferrarlo per i capelli e sbattergli la fronte contro il bancone e dirgli che si era preoccupato mentre lui stava solo facendo la gatta morta con quell'altro.

Ma rimase in silenzio. Non avrebbe ammesso a voce alta quella debolezza. Schioccò la lingua, ancora una volta, bevendo di nuovo tutto in un sorso.

Kei ordinò da mangiare, strafogandosi come al solito.

« Com'è andata? » domandò dopo poco Yuri.

« Bene. Era la sua prima volta con un uomo. Avresti dovuto vedere come era impacciato, quasi tenero. »

Il più grande storse la bocca a quell'aggettivo. Conosceva abbastanza bene il genere umano per sapere che nessuno di quelli che mettevano piede là dentro non erano brave persone.

Ma continuò a rimanere in silenzio.

« Mi fa piacere. » disse solo « Tornerà? » chiese poi.

Kei annuì.

« Me lo ha promesso. Dice che se le cose vanno bene sul lavoro può tornare anche tutte le settimane. »

Chinen non ne era così convinto e né contento. I clienti abituali di Kei... tendevano sempre a sfiancarlo. Fisicamente ed mentalmente.

Non gli piacevano, ma quella era la vita. Lui veniva pagato, era una puttana e il suo lavoro era vendere il suo corpo.

E il suo lavoro invece consisteva nell'assicurarsi che i soldi arrivassero al conto in banca, che non eccedessero troppo con le loro “perversioni” e “giochetti” e che se ne andassero al momento giusto.

Nient'altro.

A volte odiava tutto quello. Odiava vedere Kei e gli altri ragazzi che si chiudevano per l'intera notte dentro quelle stanze, completamente a loro disposizione per tutte quelle ore, non sapendo o, sapendo troppo bene, in che condizioni sarebbero usciti.

Odiava tutto quello. Odiava il suo senso di inadeguatezza, la sua impotenza.

Ma quello era lavoro. Nient'altro che lavoro.

E fosse l'ultima cosa che gli era possibile fare, l'avrebbe portato a conclusione.

« E' un po' che Kota non si vede. » commentò indifferente Kei « Purtroppo il suo viscido tirapiedi si vede anche troppo spesso. » sputò infine.

« Kota è fuori per lavoro. Shangai. Per delle contrattazioni riguardo della droga. Una roba nuova. »

« Mh. E perché Yaotome non è andato con lui? Così mi avrebbe liberato della sua disgustosa presenza almeno quando lavoro. »

« Perché serviva qua a quanto pare. Kota dovrebbe rientrare in questi giorni. Ieri mi ha detto che le cose stanno procedendo meglio del previsto. »

Kei scosse le spalle, poi, finito il piatto, si appoggiò con la schiena al bancone, osservando il casinò vuoto.

Gli piacevano le luce soffuse sui tavoli da gioco, le macchinette spente, il silenzio e l'aria di quasi tranquillità che riusciva a respirare.

Si voltò di nuovo, bevendo dell'acqua.

« Ho sonno. » disse piano, osservando il profilo di Chinen.

« Ora chiami un taxi e vai a casa no? Devi solo stare sveglio per altri dieci minuti. »

Kei annuì. Odiava tornare a casa da solo. Odiava tornare in una casa vuota. Nella sua sterile vita c'era una sterile casa che lo attendeva con le sue poche, inutili e altrettanto sterili cose.

Si alzò in piedi, dando una pacca sulla spalla di Yuri.

« Domani è il mio giorno libero. Penso che passerò tutto il giorno a dormire. » sbadigliò, stiracchiandosi.

Yuri scosse le spalle. Lui sarebbe stato sempre là, a sorvegliare che il fragile mondo in cui era cresciuto continuasse a camminare lungo la sua strada.

« Ciao Yuri. »

« Buonanotte Kei. » si limitò a dire.

Kei afferrò la borsa e il giacchetto, infilandoselo con poca convinzione. Poi, alzando una mano, lasciò la sala.

Il più grande rimase fermo, bevendo un altro bicchiere di liquore. Ascoltò l'ascensore che si aprire e il rumore delle porte che si chiudevano davanti ad un Kei semi addormentato.

Ascoltò la sua voce salutare il portiere, che gli richiuse la porta alle spalle e sentì il rumore della portiera del taxi sbattere dietro la sua schiena.  
Sospirò.

Si era assicurato che fosse sano e salvo una volta uscito dal palazzo. Adesso che il suo lavoro era finito, poteva anche lui andare a dormire.

**

Kei si guardava intorno, osservando una Tokyo sempre e comunque attiva, a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte.

Gli piaceva quella città che dava l'impressione di essere un po' abbandonata a sé stessa, gli piaceva l'idea di essere uno dei tanti. Non gli piaceva spiccare. Avrebbe voluto stare con i piedi più a terra, ma non poteva.

Sospirò.

Dalla borsa prese il mazzo di chiavi di casa. Osservò il secondo paio di chiavi, appese con un portachiavi diverso.

Le alternative erano due. Andare in una casa vuota, che odiava e dove c'erano solo oggetti che gli ricordavano quella vita misera che conduceva, o andare in un'altra casa vuota, che odiava un po' di meno, ma che, in un modo o nell'altro, riusciva a fargli dimenticare un po' tutto quello.

E Kei si chiedeva il perché, dato che la causa principale della sua sofferenza era proprio il proprietario di quella casa.

Sbuffò. Si avvicinò al tassista, dicendogli il nuovo indirizzo. Lui non fece una piega, anzi, forse ne era addirittura felice dato che doveva fare molta strada in più e che la tariffa notturna era costosissima.

Ma non gli interessava.

Non voleva tornare nella sua casa.

**

La casa di Yabu Kota era abbastanza grande per essere un appartamento giapponese. C'era un ingresso, non molto lungo, che dava su una stanza molto grande, con una cucina abitabile e il salotto. Da un lato, sulla destra, c'era la porta per il bagno, mentre sulla sua sinistra, circa a metà del muro, c'era un'altra porta, che dava sulla stanza da letto.

Si tolse le scarpe, facendo cadere a terra la borsa e il giacchetto. Aveva sonno. Voleva solo dormire, per ore e ore senza svegliarsi.

Camminò lentamente, strascicando i piedi fino in casa. C'era un suo pigiama, lasciato lì quattro o cinque giorni prima, l'ultima volta che vi era stato. Lasciò cadere a terra i vestiti, infilandosi quelli sul letto, poi stancamente si diresse in bagno per lavarsi i denti.

Quando tornò sembrava uno zombie che camminava, ma si sentiva in qualche modo sereno.

Si gettò sul letto senza nemmeno coprirsi e crollò addormentato.

** 

Yabu rientrò in casa. Erano da poco passate le otto del mattino ed era stanco morto. A causa di alcuni problemi in aeroporto, era stato trattenuto dai poliziotti per quasi tre ore e non vedeva l'ora di andare a dormire.

Schioccando la lingua, con gli occhi che gli si chiudevano da soli, si tolse le scarpe, senza nemmeno curarsi di accendere la luce. Si diresse in cucina, afferrando il cartone del latte e bevendo direttamente da là.

Poi gettò la borsa sul divano e aprì la porta scorrevole della stanza. Sbarrò gli occhi quando vide Kei, placidamente addormentato dalla sua parte del letto, le lenzuola arrotolate ai piedi del materasso e la finestra completamente spalancata.

Bestemmiò fra sé e sé per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di mettere a fuoco la figura davanti a lui. Gli si avvicinò, irritato e, afferrandolo per il fianco, lo fece rotolare giù dal letto.

Kei lanciò un urlo e si alzò di scatto in piedi.

« Che cosa fai in casa mia, idiota? » lo aggredì Yabu.

« Kota mi hai spaventato. Sono sicuro che ci fossero metodi molto più gentili per svegliarmi. »

Yabu si tolse i vestiti, senza prestargli attenzione. Schioccò la lingua e, sistemando le coperte, si sdraiò, dandogli la schiena.

« Ho sonno adesso. Scompari dalla mia vista, devo dormire. » borbottò.

« Io stavo dormendo. »

« Non sono affari miei. Chiudi la finestra che ho freddo. » esclamò voltandosi verso di lui.

Kei sbuffò, obbedendogli e rimase fermo accanto al letto. Yabu sospirò, nervosamente.

« Puoi dormire anche te se proprio vuoi. Basta che non mi dai fastidio. Dopo pranzo devo essere di nuovo agli uffici centrali. »

Kei annuì, chinando leggermente la testa e si sdraiò nella parte più lontana da lui, accoccolandosi contro il bordo. Yabu appoggiò di nuovo la testa sul cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi. Kei continuò a fissare la finestra chiusa, cercando di prendere di nuovo sonno.

« Yuri aveva detto che saresti tornato più tardi. »

« La contrattazione è finita prima del previsto. Sono tornato con il primo aereo notturno che ho trovato. » brontolò il più grande, con la voce già impastata dal sonno.

« E perché non sei andato nella casa di famiglia? » domandò poi.

Kei rimase in attesa, ma Yabu non rispose. Quando si girò per guardarlo, vide che si era già addormentato e dormiva profondamente.  
Si avvicinò a lui, osservandolo. Sorrise tristemente, accarezzandogli una guancia. Lo sapeva che si sarebbe arrabbiato e sapeva a quello che andava incontro, al suo disgusto, al suo odio, al suo nervosismo perenne.

Eppure quando appoggiò la testa sullo stesso cuscino di Yabu, con il braccio appoggiato sul suo fianco, si addormentò finalmente sereno.

**

Kei si svegliò con la voce di Kota che urlava dall'altra stanza. Si alzò a sedere, osservando l'orologio e vide che erano le quattro del pomeriggio passate.

Lo raggiunse e vide che indossava solo il jeans e fumava, andando avanti e indietro al telefono, sbraitando contro chissà chi o chissà che cosa.

Osservò per l'ennesima volta il tatuaggio sulla sua schiena, un enorme albero di ciliegio che copriva l'intera superficie.

Il tronco dell'albero, maestoso ed enorme, partiva da poco dopo la fine della schiena, terminando poi poco prima della metà, immergendosi in quella che era la chioma verde e rosa che si espandeva fino alle spalle.

Ai piedi dell'albero c'era una figura scura in piedi, a capo chino e fissava il tronco, senza fare nulla. Kei non gli aveva mai chiesto il significato di quel tatuaggio, anche perché Yuri gli aveva detto che era una cosa personale e Kei non sentiva di avere con lui tutta quella confidenza.

Yabu si voltò verso di lui e Kei si mise immediatamente sulla difensiva, guardandolo storto.

Lo vide chiudere il telefono e gettarlo sulla poltrona, poi lo prese per un polso, gettandolo sul letto e montandogli sopra.  
Kei sentiva il fiato pesante e serrò le mani intorno al lenzuolo.

« Chiederlo è troppo difficile, vero Kota? »

L'altro fece un sorriso.

« Non chiedo a ciò che è mio. » fu la sua secca risposta prima di girarlo e prepararlo frettolosamente, senza nemmeno tanta convinzione.

Gli sfilò del tutto i pantaloni, afferrandolo per i fianchi e alzandolo sulle ginocchia e penetrandolo con una profonda spinta. Kei morse il cuscino, soffocando il grido di dolore e le lacrime, per non dargli soddisfazione.

Yabu lo afferrò di nuovo, graffiandogli i fianchi e continuando a penetrarlo con spinte sempre più profonde e sempre più veloci, ansimando a voce alta. Sorrise afferrandolo per i capelli e beandosi dei suoi gemiti di dolore e venendo dentro di lui con un ansimo roco.

Uscì dal suo corpo, lasciandolo ricadere sul letto. Si buttò accanto al suo fianco, con aria soddisfatta, ignorando il cellulare che continuare a suonare in salotto.

Gli accarezzò i fianchi, ignorando i tentativi di Kei che si scostava da sotto la sua presa e poi fece scivolare i polpastrelli lungo la sua colonna verticale, per finire alla base del collo, dove spiccavano in bella vista i kanji tatuati di “Yabu Kota”, circondati da un ramo di ciliegio che gli percorreva l’intera linea della spalla, terminando con un fiore di ciliegio.

Sorrise, di nuovo. Gli piaceva vedere quei segni addosso a Kei. Era una sua proprietà e solo a lui poteva appartenere.

Gli altri ragazzi che lavoravano per Yuri, invece, che dietro al collo aveva tatuaggio della famiglia.

Ma lui era diverso. Era importante.  
Yabu aveva sfidato gli ordini era andato contro tutti e tutto. Lui era suo. E per il suo egoismo Kei viveva una vita paragonabile all’inferno. Ma non gl’importava. Quello che più contava era averlo vicino, perché era come una droga.

Tutto il resto, perdeva improvvisamente d’importanza.

« Sei un animale Kota. » sussurrò piano Kei alzandosi a sedere e togliendo bruscamente la mano del più grande da dietro il suo collo, irritato.

« Come siamo permalosi. » lo sbeffeggiò Yabu dirigendosi un’altra volta in cucina e afferrando il telefonino che aveva ripreso a squillare « Ho diritto a qualche assaggio gratis della mia merce, no? » rise, rispondendo poi alla chiamata.

Kei lo fissò, sul volto una smorfia disgustata.  
Odiava quando Yabu lo definiva “merce” o “proprietà” o ancora “oggetto”. Lo detestava, ma non poteva fare niente.

Era stato comprato, era suo, gli apparteneva. E per quanto quegli aggettivi lo nauseavano, poteva rimanere solo in silenzio.

In fondo, era solo una puttana. Yabu stringeva la sua vita nelle mani.

**

Takaki era di nuovo dentro la stanza. Kei lo considerava come la sua piccola oasi di calma e tranquillità in un mondo che odiava.

Certo, Yuri alla fine aveva avuto ragione. Takaki non era la persona che sembrava, non sempre per lo meno.

Kei aveva imparato a dosare per bene le parole, perché sapeva che quando il più grande perdeva la pazienza, iniziava a picchiarlo, senza fermarsi fino a che non aveva le mani piene di sangue.

E odiava vedere le sue lacrime che non scivolavano mai oltre gli occhi, mentre si dirigeva strisciando in bagno per lavarsi. Le odiava perché si ostinava a credere che il Takaki che conosceva era una persona gentile, che lo aiutava quando uscivano dal taxi, che gli pagava il caffè, che gli portava dei regali e dei fiori, che dopo che avevano finito di fare sesso lo stringeva a sé, accarezzandolo e coccolandolo.

Kei non aveva mai ricevuto delle coccole. E quando Takaki lo aveva squadrato, perplesso e gli aveva chiesto come era possibile una cosa del genere, Kei non aveva saputo che cosa fare, quindi si era limitato a fare ciò che sapeva fare meglio: lo aveva di nuovo sedotto, facendosi scopare una seconda, una terza, una quarta volta.

E così si era dimenticato per un po’ di quello che gli accadeva. Si era dimenticato di non aver mai avuto una vita normale, di non aver mai fatto delle esperienze normali.

E si era anche dimenticato di quella parte di Takaki che lo portava a picchiarlo, senza tregua.

Anche quella sera evidentemente Kei aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato. E ci pensava seriamente mentre sentiva il sangue scivolargli lungo il volto. Perché non gli aveva detto niente di più strano del solito.

Un saluto, un bacio, gli aveva sfiorato il petto come tutte le volte. E lì Yuya era impazzito. Non gli aveva detto nulla.

Doveva solo fingere che andasse tutto bene ancora per poco. Yuya si stancava facilmente.

Quando il più grande scese da sopra di lui, per sedersi sull’orlo del letto e iniziare a passarsi le mani sul volto e a borbottare qualcosa che non capiva. Kei si era trascinato esausto nel bagno, lavandosi la faccia che gli faceva male ovunque toccasse.  
Forse aveva anche uno zigomo rotto. O il setto nasale rotto. Non lo sapeva. Sciacquò via il sangue, pulendo il lavandino e tamponandosi delle ferite con l’asciugamano.

Tornò dentro la stanza, sedendosi accanto a Yuya. Quest’ultimo lo abbracciò, nascondendo il volto nella sua spalla, scivolando sdraiati.

Kei gli accarezzò la testa con la mano libera.

« Tu sei diverso. » mormorò all’improvviso Yuya, senza alzare la testa.

Il più piccolo annuì, lentamente.

« Perché? » domandò piano, chiedendosi in che cosa fosse diverso e perché si meritasse i suoi pugni e i suoi schiaffi.

« Odio le donne. Loro… non mi piacciono, piangono sempre. Tu invece no. Piangevano sempre anche le mie ex ragazze. » borbottò accarezzando il corpo di Kei.

« A me non piace piangere. » replicò piano Kei « Sono anni che ho smesso di piangere. »

« Io… è da quando mia madre se ne è andata che non piango. » spiegò piano l’uomo « Lei se ne è andata e io non ho fatto nulla. Ero felice che se ne fosse andata. »

« Come mai? » mormorò Kei accarezzandogli la fronte e stringendo le sue braccia intorno al più grande.

L’altro scosse le spalle, mordendo un labbro. Kei temette di ricevere un altro schiaffo, ma Yuya scosse solo di nuovo le spalle, come se trovasse le parole giuste per formulare la frase.

« Lei… era una prostituta. Dopo che mio padre è morto, non avevamo nemmeno i soldi per mangiare e quella era l’unica cosa che poteva fare. »

Kei si morse un labbro. Non gli piaceva la piega che quel discorso stava prendendo.

« Dopo la morte di mio padre, lei… mi toccava, troppo. Credo fossero degli abusi sessuali, ma non mi ricordo molto di quel periodo. Mi ricordo bene di quando invece mi lasciava con i suoi clienti perché lei era troppo occupata a bere. Loro gli lasciavano i soldi sul tavolo e lei allora mi chiudeva dentro la stanza, a chiave. E io urlavano e loro… facevano di me quello che volevano. E io… sentivo solo i miei singhiozzi perché dopo un po’ non riuscivo nemmeno a sentire loro. »

Si sciolse dal suo abbraccio e Kei lo fissò con gli occhi lucidi. Non era giusto. Non era giusto che Yuya avesse sofferto così tanto perché sapeva che non se lo meritava.

Lo abbracciò, di nuovo e di nuovo ascoltò senza di una parola le sue richieste di perdono e Kei non poteva fare altro che annuire e perdonarlo perché, in fondo, non ne aveva colpa.

Lui stesso aveva visto altri ragazzi perdere completamente la ragione dopo pochi mesi di quella vita. E lui non poteva immaginare quanto potesse aver influenzato quella vita nella testa di Yuya.

Non ci voleva pensare.

« Mi dispiace. Io non vorrei mai farti del male… » sussurrò ancora Yuya « Inoo-san, tu per me sei speciale e voglio che lo ricordi sempre. »

« Lo so Takaki-san. Lo so, non preoccuparti. » 

**

Yuri aveva appena spento le ultime luci e si dirigeva come ogni mattina al bar. Fuori pioveva.

Era normale. Era ancora aprile.

A breve sarebbero stati nove anni che conosceva Kei.  
Ricordava bene quando Kota si era presentato davanti a lui, con quel ragno e gli aveva detto che avrebbe lavorato per lui da quel momento in poi.

Sospirò. Odiava ricordare il passato.

 

_Yuri lavorava. Sempre là. Era diventato da poco il capo del giro della prostituzione a Shinjuku ed era sempre pieno di lavoro._

_Attendeva Yabu. Non si ricordava perché dovevano vedersi e non aveva voglia di tornare all’ultimo piano per prendere il telefono che aveva lasciato là poco prima._

_Sapeva solo che Kota si era infilato per la seconda volta in un guaio più grande di lui, che non poteva gestire e come sempre era andato da lui per parlargli._

_A dir la verità era da solo tre o quattro anni che avevano ripreso i contatti. Erano rimasti per lungo tempo senza parlarsi e per tutti gli precedenti non aveva fatto altro che sfogare su di lui la sua frustrazione, picchiandolo e maltrattandolo quando più ne aveva voglia. E Yabu non si era mai lamentato. E quello lo faceva impazzire._

_Era uscito in strada, a fumarsi una sigaretta, quando dalla macchina erano usciti Yabu e un adolescente._

_Era ferito, il volto che sanguinava, i vestiti strappati. Yuri si chiese che cosa avesse fatto i così tremendo da meritarsi un simile trattamento._

_Schioccando la lingua irritato per quell’improvviso problema, aveva afferrato Kota per una spalla, avvicinandolo al suo volto. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e poi, quando si ricordò che erano in mezzo ad una strada, li spinse dentro al palazzo._

_Salirono tutti e tre in silenzio, spezzato di tanto in tanto dai singhiozzi del più piccolo. Yuri continuava a guardarlo, chiedendosi che cosa potesse aver combinato e, soprattutto, perché fosse là._

_Entrarono nella sua stanza e Yabu spinse bruscamente il ragazzino sul letto, che si portò immediatamente le gambe al petto, squadrando Yabu, terrorizzato._

_« Che cosa è successo? Chi è questo qua? » aveva ringhiato Chinen, fuori di sé._

_« E’ Inoo Kei. Il ragazzo del mio ultimo incarico. » Kota gli lanciò un nuovo sguardo e Kei lo spostò immediatamente, senza emettere fiato._

_Chinen si passò una mano sul volto. Afferrò il fratello, portandolo nel corridoio._

_« Perché è vivo? » sibilò « Gli ordini erano chiari. Uccidere lui e sua madre. »_

_« Non lo voglio uccidere. Lui… deve lavorare qua. Deve stare in vita. »_

_« Kota, mi sono stancato di coprirti il culo e di tirarti fuori dai guai. Ora entra là dentro, mettigli un cuscino in fronte e fallo fuori. Non ho intenzione di avere problemi a causa tua. »_

_« Yuri, non lo farò fuori. Lui… » si morse un labbro « Si fa scopare bene. E’ bello. Sono convinto che ci farà guadagnare parecchio. Fidati. »_

_Yuri si era passato entrambe le mani sul volto, camminando avanti e indietro, rimanendo in silenzio a lungo._

_« Giuro che se muore mentre è con un cliente, vengo a cercarti personalmente e ti strappo centimetro per centimetro quel tuo bel tatuaggio Kota. »_

_Il più piccolo annuì e rientrarono insieme dentro la stanza. Kei era in piedi davanti alla finestra e fissava fuori dalla finestra._

_Pioveva. Non era strano per essere solo aprile._

_Sembrava essersi calmato e questo avrebbe diminuito per un po’ la mole di lavoro, pensò Chinen._

_Quando li sentì rientrare, il ragazzino si volto di scatto, appiattendosi contro la vetrata._

_« Adesso lavorerai per lui. » gli aveva detto solo Kota._

_Stava per andarsene, quando ad un tratto si fermò. Si riavvicinò al più grande._

_« Ah, mi raccomando, non fargli mai allungare troppo i capelli. » si avvicinò a Kei, che cercò di sfuggirgli, ma senza successo._

_Kota lo afferrò per i lunghi capelli neri, trascinandolo davanti a Chinen e voltandolo di schiena._

_Il ragazzo gli scoprì la base del collo, facendogli vedere il tatuaggio e Chinen sospirò di nuovo._

_« Questa ragazzo è mio Yuri. Ricordatelo. Nessuno, a parte me e i clienti può averlo. »_

_Lasciò andare il ragazzo, spintonandolo via. Kei cadde a terra. Kota non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo e, senza aggiungere altro, lasciò la stanza._

_Chinen rimase in silenzio, osservando il ragazzino che si appiattiva i capelli contro il collo, cercando di non piangere. Yuri lo afferrò per le braccia._

_« Forza. Poteva capitarti molto peggio. » gli disse spingendolo poco delicatamente verso il bagno « Ora muoviti. Lavati per bene e non fare scherzi. Non sono una persona spiritosa. »_

_Kei lo aveva guardato per un secondo e Yuri si disse che, forse, avrebbe dovuto avere più polso su Kota, invece di dargliela vinta._

_Non era giusto._

_Non lo era, ma difficile la vita era giusta._

_A Kei era capitato di trovarsi solo nel momento sbagliato, nel luogo sbagliato, davanti alla persona sbagliata._

**

Quando rientrò nell’appartamento di Yabu, il padrone di casa era sdraiato sul divano e faceva zapping alla televisione.

Erano ormai alcune settimane che non andava da lui. Per evitare di fargli vedere i lividi, cercava sempre di non farsi vedere.

Ma quel giorno era stanco. Necessitava di vederlo.

Kei si guardò allo specchio, guardandosi il volto. Aveva cercato di coprire il più possibile i lividi con il trucco, ma non era sicuro di riuscire a fargli passare inosservati.

« ‘Giorno. » salutò dirigendosi immediatamente in camera da letto e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Yabu aveva alzato a malapena la testa e aveva borbottava un saluto a sua volta. Kei si tolse con fatica i vestiti, infilandosi una felpa e il pantalone del pigiama.

Aveva freddo, nonostante il riscaldamento fosse accesso. Quando uscì passo dietro Yabu, andando verso il frigo.

Non aveva mangiato nulla. Per evitare Chinen gli aveva mandato un messaggio, dicendogli che era stremato e che non si sarebbe fermato a mangiare come gli altri giorni. Prese quello che c’era. Del prosciutto, della maionese e del pane. Si sarebbe fatto dei panini.

Sentiva lo stomaco accartocciarsi su sé stesso tanta era la fame.

« Potevi mangiare al casinò. » disse Yabu cambiando di nuovo canale « Non ho fatto la spesa. Sono stato quasi sempre fuori casa. »

« Ho un po’ di sonno. Sai, Takaki-san mi ha davvero stancato questa notte. Reggere i suoi ritmi è quasi impossibile. » commentò con un sorriso.

Yabu ringhiò qualcosa, ma Kei lo ignorò. Provocare Kota era sempre stato semplice e lui si era sempre divertito fin troppo nel cercare di spingerlo al limite.

E molto spesso il limite Kei che lo superava e Yabu non era mai così gentile nei suoi confronti, per quanto, fuori dal letto, Kei aveva notato alcuni miglioramenti nei loro rapporti personali.

A volte sembravano più una coppia di marito e moglie brontoloni che padrone e schiavo.

C’era stato un periodo in cui lo odiava. Perché non aveva fatto nulla quel giorno, perché lo aveva lasciato in balia di quel verme schifoso che si trovava come tirapiedi. Perché gli aveva dato un’illusione che ci fosse, in tutto quello, qualcosa di buono. E invece poi era arrivato Hikaru, che lo aveva distrutto.

Lo aveva odiato perché era colpa sua se ogni notte veniva gettato in una stanza d’albergo a soddisfare ogni più disgusto capriccio di chi comprava il suo corpo.

Ma lentamente il suo desiderio di vendetta era scemato e si era abituato. Si era abituato a tutto quanto, anche a Yabu. E, nonostante tutto, continuava a cercarlo. Kei sapeva che nulla di quello era normale, che avrebbe dovuto passare ogni secondo libero a meditare su come ucciderlo, ma non ce la faceva.

Per qualche strano meccanismo nel suo cervello, l’odio si era trasformato in indifferenza, che a sua volta era mutato, senza rendersi conto di come, in un affetto sempre più crescente.

Lo cercava, lo stuzzicava. Si faceva fare di tutto perché si rendeva conto di essere solo uno zerbino nelle sue mani, non c’era altro che potesse fare.

Poi quell’affetto si era stabilizzato. Era diventato più forte, rendendolo allo stesso tempo ù debole, più esposto ed era stato in quel momento che aveva capito di essersi innamorato. E lo odiava quando lo trattava come un oggetto. Lo odiava quando lo afferrava e lo scopava, come se non avesse nemmeno dei sentimenti.

Ma, nonostante tutto, andava bene così. Perché anche se a letto era un oggetto, in quel momento si trovava in quell’appartamento, di cui solo lui e Yabu erano a conoscenza.

Aveva il doppione delle chiavi. Usciva con lui qualche volta.

E, se decideva di non recitare la parte dello yakuza privo di cuore, sapeva anche essere piacevole, nonché incredibilmente stupido. E Kei adorava quel lato scemo di Yabu, che sembrava mostrare solo davanti a lui.

Certo, non si faceva illusioni. Tutti quei sentimenti sarebbero rimasti per sempre rinchiusi nel suo cuore. Era un desiderio nascosto, un qualcosa che non avrebbe mai dovuto emergere.

Era una sua voglia, un sentimenti che cresceva prepotentemente dentro di lui, ma non poteva parlargliene a voce alta. Aveva paura e poi di certo non si aspettava di essere ricambiato, né che le cose per lui sarebbero mai cambiate.

Quindi si era abituato.

Osservò le spalle tatuate di Yabu, ancora intento a cambiare canale.

« Hai mangiato tu invece? » gli chiese.

« Non ho fame. » borbottò Yabu voltandosi verso di lui e Kei distolse immediatamente lo sguardo, dandogli le spalle e continuando a mangiare il suo panino.

Yabu si sistemò meglio sul divano, cercando di capire che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in Kei quel giorno.

« Io fra poco esco. Vuoi… andare a fare una colazione decente? » chiese Yabu alzandosi in piedi e sedendosi sul tavolo. Kei lo imitò, cercando di far cadere i capelli lungo il profilo.

« Una colazione occidentale? » propose emozionato.

Adorava le colazioni con il caffè e i cornetti e i dolci.

« Perché no. » mormorò solo il più grande.

Si avvicinò ancora un po’, appoggiando il braccio sulla sua spalla. Kei gemette, spostandosi.

« Come ho fatto a farti male? » s’indignò Kota « Mi sono appena appoggiato! »

« Ho dormito male in questi giorni. Ho il nervo accavallato. » mentì allontanandosi, poi finse uno sbadiglio, posando bruscamente il piatto sul tavolo « Mi dispiace. Ho davvero sonno. Magari domani, ok? »

Gli passò davanti, ma il più grande lo afferrò per un polso, tirandolo indietro. Gli afferrò il mento, alzandogli il volto.

Con la mano libera gli scostò delicatamente i capelli dal volto, sfiorando i lividi e le ferite.

« Chi è stato? »

« Un cliente. Niente di speciale, capita spesso. » sibilò Kei cercando di liberarsi dalla presa.

Ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla, infatti il braccio di Yabu non si spostò di un solo centimetro e il più grande continuò ad accarezzargli il volto.

« E’ stato il tuo tanto amato Takaki-san? » mormorò piano.

« Non è affar tuo. »

« Lo è invece se ti riduce in questo stato. Yuri… non lo avrebbe permesso e lo sai perfettamente. »

« Certo, perché io sono solo un pezzo di carne da vendere al miglior offerente, vero? » urlò Kei riuscendo finalmente a liberarsi « Yuri non lo avrebbe permesso perché altrimenti non avrei raggiunto la cifra che vuole lui, giusto? » continuò « Non fare il moralista Kota, perché non lo accetto, non da te. »

« Yuri ti vuole bene e lo sai perfettamente. Lo avrebbe impedito per chiunque ragazzo e lo sai. Lui… si affeziona a voi, anche se non vuole. »

« E il suo modo di dimostrare il suo affetto è ignorare i polsi che mi sanguinano per le corde troppo strette? O fingere di non vedere gli zigomi rotti? O ascoltarmi e basta mentre gli dico che un cliente ci è andato _veramente_ pesante con me? E’ questo il suo modo di volermi bene Kota? »

Yabu lo fissò, poi gli rifilò uno schiaffo. Kei sbatté contro il muro, scivolando a terra e portandosi una mano sulla guancia ferita, trattenendo un gemito di dolore.

« Ti sei mai chiesto perché non sono più tornate tutte quelle persone? Yuri se ne è occupato personalmente. E lo fa con tutti. Puoi pensarla come vuoi. Puoi pensare che lo faccia solo perché siete tanti piccoli oggetti da vendere ogni notte oppure puoi pensare che lo faccia perché vi vuole bene. Io mi sono stancato Kei. » gli passò accanto, infilandosi velocemente le scarpe.

Non si aspettava che Kei gli corresse dietro. Sapeva che non lo avrebbe fatto.

Quando però si chiuse la porta alle spalle e iniziò a scendere le scale, fu difficile ammettere con sé stesso di avere ragione.

Almeno per una volta, avrebbe voluto che Kei lo smentisse. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Capitolo 03 _ **

_“Con un po’ di tristezza, condividiamo la gentlilezza_

_finché non ci feriremo l’un l’altro.”_

_{Kanjani8 – Tsubusa ni Koi}_

 

Kota si accese una sigaretta, camminando per le strade del quartiere. Camminava velocemente, per allontanarsi il più possibile da casa.

Odiava perdere la pazienza e difendere Yuri. Se per tutti quegli anni non gli aveva detto nulla, voleva dire che non era necessario dirlo.

Il più grande odiava mostrare le proprie debolezze. Si era chiuso a riccio tanti anni prima e da quel momento non aveva più detto nulla di personale, nemmeno con lui.

Kota aveva faticato a trovare un rapporto con lui, per togliersi da dosso l’etichetta di _illegittimo_ , di _bastardo_ , di _indesiderato_.

Aveva lottato contro tutti e tutto per dimostrare di essere una persona che valeva. Aveva cercato di mostrarlo a Yuri, il fratellastro, con tutto sé stesso.

Aveva passato diciassette anni della sua vita a cercare la sua attenzione, la sua approvazione, la sua comprensione.

Perché non era colpa sua se suo padre all’epoca si era portato a letto sua madre e lui era nato in quella famiglia. Non era colpa sua se lui aveva una madre, mentre Yuri no.

Lui non aveva colpa di nulla. Ma Yuri aveva impiegato anni a capirlo. E proprio quando si era aperto, si era di nuovo chiuso a riccio.

E Kota lo sapeva bene che, dentro di sé, Yuri aveva dato a lui la colpa, anche di quella morte.

Gettò a terra il mozzicone di sigaretta, accendendosene una nuova. Era nervoso. Non gli piaceva ripensare a quegli anni, di pensare a come veniva trattato.

Non gli piaceva ricordarsi delle botte presa dietro il capanno degli attrezzi, mentre gli veniva detto che sua madre era solo una puttana.

Non gli piaceva ripensare a quando Yuri gli stringeva la mano alla gola e desiderava ucciderlo. Perché, nonostante tutto, gli voleva bene. Gli aveva sempre voluto bene ed era per quel motivo che non aveva mai aperto bocca.

Perché sua madre, la donna che aveva messo al mondo Kota, aveva cercato di essere una madre anche per lui. E Yuri l’amava.   
La chiamava “madre”, la considerava come tale e Kota non voleva togliergli anche lei, dopo avergli inconsciamente tolto il padre. Non se la sentiva.

Dirle la verità sui lividi, sui graffi, sul suo costante mutismo sarebbe stato facile. Ma non avrebbe tradito Yuri.

E il più grande lo sapeva bene. Lo aveva sempre saputo.

Aveva impiegato diciassette anni per farsi dire una parola carina. Per vedere la sua mano allungata verso di lui per dargli una mano e non per picchiarlo.

Era stato quando una famiglia rivale lo aveva rapito. E lui si era fatto rapire per difendere quello che all’epoca era il suo fidanzato, Hikaru.

Era stato torturato nelle peggiori manieri. Era stato toccato. E lui da quel momento aveva giurato che non avrebbe più avuto cura del prossimo.

Aveva coperto le cicatrici con il tatuaggio, ma quelle si vedevano ancora. E lui le odiava, perché lo portavano con la mente ad un periodo in cui era debole.

Poi era arrivato Yuri a salvarlo. Lo aveva preso in braccio perché lui era troppo debole anche per camminare e si era stretto a quello che era suo fratello maggiore. E per la prima volta sentiva che anche Yuri lo considerava come un fratello.

E Kota si era sentito felice, finalmente. Perché il suo dolore era stato finalmente ricompensato.

Poi sua madre era morta.

All’improvviso, senza una motivazione. Erano rientrati da Osaka e l’ala privata della famiglia della casa di famiglia era immersa nel buio.

Anche se aveva già compiuto vent’anni, Kota si era ritrovato ad avvicinarsi al fratello, spaventato da quel buio e da quel silenzio innaturale.

Si erano avvicinati, senza fare alcun rumore a quella che erano le stanze dei genitori, continuando a non trovare nessun oggetto fuori posto, a continuare a stare al buio, a continuare ad essere immersi nel silenzio.

L’unica stanza illuminata era quella adiacente alla camera da letto. Era la stanza dove la madre praticava l’hikebana, l’arte della composizione dei fiori, una sua grande passione. Al tavolo al centro, una grande sistemazione in stile classico, senza nessun elemento moderno, mentre sul pavimento, non ancora pulito, c’erano steli, rami e fiori che la donna doveva aver considerato inadeguati.

Kota aveva lo sguardo fisso a terra. Yuri al suo fianco aveva praticamente smesso di respirare.

Alzandolo lentamente aveva visto la madre impiccata ad una trave a vista. Il corpo era immobile, il volto talmente pallido da sembrare innaturale, la bocca lievemente dischiusa e gli occhi sbarrati.

Aveva voglia di urlare, ma era solo crollato sulle ginocchia.

Tutt’ora i motivi del suicidio della donna, risultavano inspiegabili. E né lui né Yuri se ne erano mai fatti del tutto una ragione.

Era gennaio. La fine di gennaio. E nevicava.

Entrò dentro al palazzo, salendo negli uffici principali. Yuri era da solo. L’uomo alzò a malapena lo sguardo e lo salutò con un gesto della mano.

Si alzò, versandogli un caffè e Yabu le prese, bevendo lentamente.

« Dovresti essere a casa. » commentò il più grande tornando seduto dietro la sua scrivania e sistemando dei fogli.

Yabu grugnì una risposta, che a Yuri probabilmente non sarebbe nemmeno interessato.

« Anche tu. Il casinò è chiuso da più di un’ora. »

« Già. Non riuscivo a prendere sonno, quindi sono ritornato qua. Magari dormo nel futon dell’altra stanza se proprio sto per crollare. »

Yabu annuì. Si sedette su una scrivania, portandosi una gamba al petto e osservandolo attentamente.

Il profilo di Yuri era sempre stato molto più elegante del suo. Molto più nobile e fiero, degno di un qualunque capo yakuza.

La cicatrice sul volto incuteva timore, così come la mano dell’oni che spuntavano dal  colletto della cravatta.

Kota aveva visto il suo tatuaggio per intero solo una volta, ma non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato. Raffiguravano due oni che si fronteggiavano, i demoni guardiani delle porte dell’inferno buddista.

Il demone Fu-jin era rosso, sulla parte sinistra del corpo e fra le mani reggeva il sacco dove erano contenuti i lampi e il vento, che durante le tempeste lasciava andare sulla terra. Il demone Rai-jin invece era blu, sulla parte destra della schiena e impugnava le bacchette dei tamburi dal quali fuoriuscivano i lampi.

Rappresentavano la violenza, la morte, la vendetta. Li aveva tatuati anni prima, quando erano pieno di rabbia per il matrimonio di suo padre e non accettava lui come fratello. Quando la madre di Kota era morta, per lui era stato un dolore insuperabile. Si era tatuato le braccia. Sul braccio destro fiori di crisantemo che rappresenta la verità e sul sinistro delle rose bianche che significavano innocenza ed entrambi venivano stritolati da dei serpenti.

Si riscosse quando vide il fratello davanti a lui, che gli schioccava le dita davanti agli occhi.

« Sei strano Kota. Che cosa hai? » domandò perplesso.

« Nulla. » tornò a bere il caffè « Sono solo nervoso. »

« Hai discusso con Kei? » chiese ancora, dandogli le spalle e tornando seduto.

« Ovviamente no. E se anche fosse, perché me la dovrei prendere per quello che dice lui? Sono solo un mucchio di stronzate. » esclamò indignato.

« Perché lui è il tuo punto debole. » si limitò a dire Yuri alzando le spalle « Me lo devi dire te perché ti preoccupi per quello che dice. »

« I-Io… » arrossì per l’irritazione « Basta, vado a mangiare. Ho troppa fame per parlare con te. » scese dal tavolo, senza rispondergli.

Yuri si limitò a fare un sorriso, indicandogli la porta. Kota sbuffò e se ne andò via a grandi passi.

 

**

 

Kei si alzò lentamente dal pavimento. Ci era rimasto per un po’, a fissare il soffitto. Lo schiaffo di Kota gli faceva ancora male e per di più continuava a morire di fame.   
Il frigo era pressoché vuoto. Yabu mangiava quasi sempre fuori e non si preoccupava di riempirlo.

Si diresse in bagno, lavandosi ancora la faccia, lentamente, cercando di non farsi troppo male. Poi si cambiò e si sdraiò sul letto. Le lenzuola profumavano di lui e non gli ci volle prima di addormentarsi.

 

**

 

Yaotome Hikaru era seduto negli uffici centrali. Stava coordinando dei lavori e da lì a poco avrebbe chiamato Kota per definire alcune contrattazioni e per informarlo di alcuni stranieri che cercavano di lavorare nel loro territorio.

Prese il telefono e osservò l’ora. Erano le sette del mattino e Kota era andato via cinque ora prima.

Se lo conosceva bene stava ancora dormendo e non gli andava di svegliarlo. Kota era andato via di pessimo umore e non era sua intenzione farlo ritornare a lavoro ancora più nervoso.

La porta dell’ufficio si aprì all’improvviso e Hikaru fece scattare la mano sulla pistola che aveva in tasca.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando si rese conto che era solo Yabu.

« Dovresti essere a casa a dormire. »

« Non avevo sonno. » brontolò sedendosi alla sua scrivania e allungando i piedi sul tavolo, accendendosi un’altra sigaretta.

« Sei ancora incazzato perché quella puttana si è fatta di nuovo scopare da Takaki? » domandò acido Hikaru senza guardarlo.

Sentì Yabu agitarsi sulla sedia e gli lanciò uno veloce sguardo, giusto in tempo per schivare un enorme raccoglitore che il più grande gli aveva lanciato.

Si accucciò a terra, osservando l’oggetto sbattere contro il muro prima di voltarsi, scioccato, verso l’amico.

« Sei pazzo? Potevi uccidermi! »

« Tu… mi irriti. E’ colpa tua. » replicò rosso in volto.

« Tutto questo perché ho nominato quella puttana! » esclamò ancora avvicinandosi.

« Ovvio che no. E’ il nome di Takaki che mi dà fastidio. Kei è là per farsi scopare, perché mi dovrebbe irritare? »

Hikaru schioccò la lingua, poi si avvicinò ancora di più, avvicinando il suo viso a quello di Yabu.

« E’ sempre a casa tua? » chiese poi.

« Ovvio che no. » mentì Kota senza spostare lo sguardo « Quella è casa mia e mi devo rilassare, non incazzare ancora di più. »

« Mh. Ed è tanto che non te lo scopi? » mormorò poi, sfiorandogli il petto, fino a scivolare sul cavallo del pantalone.

« Un po’. » mentì ancora, cercando di non ricordare l’ultima volta che lo aveva portato a letto, qualche giorno prima « Perché? »

« Sai, pensavo di farti passare il nervosismo. Come qualche anno fa. » continuò allusivo, riferendosi a quando avevano una pseudo relazione.

« Mh. Non è che mi vada tanto di fare sesso. » commentò Yabu cercando di spostarsi, ma senza riuscirci dato che Hikaru continuò a stare su di lui.

« Dai, non fare lo schizzinoso. Dovrai sfogarti, no? Sono convinto di essere molto meglio di lui, lo sai? »

Yabu accennò un sorriso.

« Guarda che a Kei posso fare davvero di tutto. Tu pensi di poter reggere il confronto? » mormorò afferrandolo per il colletto.

Hikaru si scostò dalla sua presa e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, slacciandogli i pantaloni e tirandoli giù oltre le ginocchia. Gli afferrò l’erezione, iniziando a succhiarla e a muovere la mano, lentamente.

Yabu si appoggiò alla scrivania dietro di lui e stringendo le mani ai bordi del tavolo, reclinando la testa. Hikaru continuò a succhiare e a leccare solo la punta, fino a che non decise di prenderlo del tutto in bocca, continuando a muoversi allo stesso ritmo delle spinse di Yabu dentro di lui.

All’improvviso il più grande lo afferrò, sbattendolo contro la scrivania. Hikaru lo fissò, lievemente stordito, alzandosi sui gomiti.

« Kota…? Non ti pare di esagerare un po’ così? »

Ma l’altro non lo stesse ad ascoltare e gli mise una mano alla gola, stringendo. Si avvicinò al suo orecchio.

« Ora ti farò vedere come mi scopo quella piccola puttana. » ringhiò sempre più nervoso.

Lo girò, sfilandogli i pantaloni a sua volta e lasciandolo nudo, spingendogli la testa contro il tavolo e tenendolo fermo, mentre Hikaru iniziava a ribellarsi.

Kota si sistemò dietro di lui, aprendogli le gambe con un ginocchio, sempre più irritato da quello che stava facendo.

Spinse la parte superiore del corpo di Hikaru ancora di più contro il tavolo, facendolo aderire completamente, senza smettere di tenerlo per la testa. Poi gli strappò la maglietta e afferrò un tagliacarte. Fece scivolare la lama oltre la prima parte della schiena, occupata dai tatuaggi e poi iniziò a ferirlo.

Hikaru cercava di ribellarsi in ogni maniera, ma Yabu lo teneva fermo e per ogni suo gemito di dolore gli sembrava che le ferite si facessero sempre più profonde. Ansimò di dolore quando lo ferì lungo le costole e Hikaru strinse le mani a pugno.

Yabu lasciò cadere il tagliacarte insanguinato accanto alla sua faccia e lo penetrò. Sorrise quando sentì il più piccolo trattenere un grido, mordendosi la mano e sorrise ancora di più quando lo vide piangere silenziosamente.

Lasciò la presa sul suo collo, afferrandogli i fianchi e iniziando a graffiarlo a mani nude, guardando la pelle sotto di lui arrossarsi, mentre le spinte dentro di lui si facevano sempre più forti, sempre più profonde e sempre più dolorose per entrambi.

Yabu aveva iniziato quella stupida sfida solo per fare un torto a Kei, solo perché era profondamente incazzato con lui, solo perché voleva far vedere a sé stesso che non era poi così dipendente da lui.

Perché voleva dimostrare a tutti quanti che per lui Kei non contava poi così tanto.

Perché non voleva ammettere di essere dipendente da lui, perché dirlo a voce lo avrebbe reso fin troppo reale e non era pronto a quella verità, a quella realtà che si apriva davanti a lui fin dal primo momento che lo aveva visto.

Perché ammettere di essere nervoso quando altri clienti lo scopava, avrebbe voluto dire troppo. Non poteva e non voleva dirgli che da solo, senza di lui, andava a pezzi, privo di un qualsiasi punto di riferimento.

Era il suo oggetto, una sua proprietà, solo suo e quindi poteva farci quello che voleva. Se voleva fare sesso lo faceva con chiunque. Lui non era indispensabile.

Ma mentre spingeva dentro Hikaru, sentiva che il vomito gli risaliva lungo la gola. E non era colpa del ragazzo. C’era stato un periodo in cui era stato innamorato di lui, in cui pensava davvero di poter essere felice con lui, prima che la vita piombasse addosso ad entrambi con la violenza di un terremoto.

E si erano allontanati, poi lui aveva trovato Kei, la sua ossessione.

Venne dentro al corpo di Hikaru con un gemito roco. Uscì dal suo corpo, osservandolo inerme sul tavolo, mentre il sangue e lo sperma scivolavano lungo le sue cosce.

E si sentì male.

Si rialzò i pantaloni, avvicinandosi a lui, afferrandolo per i capelli e alzandogli lentamente la testa, osservando il suo volto rigato dalle lacrime.

« Diciamo che non sei male Hikka. Ma io sono abituato solo al meglio. » ringhiò lasciandolo ricadere sulla scrivania.

Gli diede le spalle e se ne andò.

 

**

 

Yuri Chinen osservò l’ora all’orologio da polso. Sospirò. Prese la sua borsa. Se non si fosse sbrigato sarebbe arrivato in ritardo al suo appuntamento.

Uscì quasi di corsa per infilarsi nel primo taxi disponibile. Raggiunse un bar a Roppongi ed entrò, dirigendosi al solito tavolo.

Già seduto, vide Takaki Yuya. Ordinò un caffè, ignorando l’uomo di fronte a lui che rimaneva, come ogni volta, con la testa china e non lo fissava.

Sorseggiò lentamente, attento a non scottarsi.

Parlarono, del più e del meno. Yuri non era abituato a fare conversazione. Non aveva mai avuto un relazione abbastanza stabile per intraprendere quel tipo di percorso. A volte prendeva qualcuno dei ragazzi e se lo portava a letto.

A volte andava negli altri casinò o a rimorchiare in qualche bar, se proprio si sentiva in vena. Ma non aveva mai cercato, né trovato, qualcosa di più.

Takaki gli piaceva. Gli piaceva tutto di lui e aveva fatto di tutto per averlo. Era stato subdolo e viscido, ma non gli interessava nient’altro.

La voce dell’uomo gli entrò nelle orecchie, rilassandolo. Gli piaceva ascoltarlo.

Si morse un labbro, prima di pagare e di rialzarsi. Takaki lo seguì, come ogni settimana. Uscirono dal bar, per infilarsi poco dopo nel love hotel, distante due palazzi. Yuri avrebbe voluto sentirsi in colpa, ma non ci riusciva.

Odiava vedere i segni che quell’uomo lasciava su Kei ogni volta, ma non riusciva a liberarsene, come aveva fatto con tutti gli altri prima di lui.

Ci aveva provato dopo la prima volta. Conosceva il più piccolo e sapeva che su di lui non si sarebbe mai lamentato.

Ci aveva messo poco a rendersi conto degli scatti d’ira di Takaki, ma lui a differenza di Kei poteva difendersi.

Avevano parlato e Yuri si era lentamente innamorato. Non gli era mai capitato con tutta quella forza, prima d’ora.

Odiava sé stesso. Si odiava tremendamente.

Avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo, come tutti gli altri. Avrebbe dovuto gettare il suo cadavere nella Baia di Tokyo, ma Kei lo avrebbe odiato per il resto dei suoi giorni. Vedeva come si era affezionato, come gli sembrasse tutto più semplice quando c’era lui, come non gli interessasse quello che Takaki gli faceva.

Sapeva che uscivano quando Kei era libero, che stavano insieme più del dovuto. Sapeva che forse anche l’altro era innamorato, che aveva scoperto anche lui che cosa voleva dire essere amati in una maniera umana e civile.

E dalla parte opposta c’era Kota. Yabu era sempre stato abbastanza cristallino. Per lo meno, lui riusciva sempre a capirlo. E aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di più, che non era solo per mancanza di coraggio che non lo aveva ucciso.

Anche perché Kota aveva già ucciso a sangue freddo. Era un assassino, come tutti loro.

E non avrebbe voluto fare quel torto a Kei. Ma Takaki era una droga.

Erano finiti a letto insieme per caso. Erano nella macchina di Yuri. Si era fatto scopare, lo aveva sentito dentro di sé, aveva sentito le sue mani spingersi sul suo corpo, facendolo godere.

E da quel momento andava avanti. Takaki aveva provato a ribellarsi, ma Yuri gli aveva detto che se si fosse rifiutato la sua compagnia avrebbe reciso il contratto con la sua banca, mandandolo sul lastrico.

E senza soldi, gli aveva detto, Kei sarebbe stato irraggiungibile. Takaki si era piegato a quel ricatto e Yuri aveva cercato di reprimere i sensi di colpa.

Si faceva scopare, settimana dopo settimana. Si illudeva, ma non gl’interessava.

Dentro la stanza d’albergo, si spogliò rapidamente, sdraiandosi sul letto. Takaki lo seguì subito dopo, baciandogli il collo, toccandolo, iniziando quasi immediatamente a masturbarlo e Yuri gemette.

Sentiva la sua mani muoversi su di lui, veloce, facendolo impazzire. Sentiva le sue labbra sulla sua erezione, succhiarlo e leccarlo e Yuri non credeva di riuscire più di farne a meno.

Takaki afferrò del lubrificante, iniziando a prepararlo e a spingersi dentro di lui. Al più grande non erano mai piaciuti i preliminari, ma con il tempo aveva capito quale era il lato gentile e affascinante di cui Kei si stava innamorando.

L’uomo spinse dentro di sé e Yuri si aggrappò alle sue spalle, inarcando la schiena per sentire di più, per istigarlo a muoversi sempre più veloce, mentre la sua mano aveva ripreso a toccarlo.

Si spinse con il bacino contro di lui, contro la sua erezione che lo stava penetrando con forza, facendolo gemere e urlare di piacere.

Venne nella sua mano e Takaki continuò a spingere, a spingere, a spingere fino a che non venne a sua volta, con un gemito roco.

Chinen ansimò, cercando di stabilizzare il suo respiro.   
Era sempre così. Settimana dopo settimana. Si faceva scopare, poi andava a farsi una doccia. Quando usciva, Takaki se ne era già andato e si rivedevano solo la settimana successiva.

Si alzò, chiudendosi nel bagno.   
Sotto l’acqua bollente si chiese per quanto sarebbe andata avanti. Eppure lo amava così tanto che si faceva quasi schifo.

E, esattamente come si aspettava, quando uscì dalla doccia, era da solo, così come era sempre stato.

 

**

 

Yabu ritornò a casa esausto. Era nervoso ed irritato. E per di più aveva ancora fame. Era passato ad un fast food prima di rientrare a casa. Non vide Kei in salotto, ma notò la porta della stanza da letto chiusa.

Sbuffò.

Non voleva parlargli e non voleva vederlo. Dal sacchetto prese un panino e la coca-cola, si gettò sulla poltrona e poi accese la televisione, iniziando a guardarla, senza un reale interesse. Si accese un’altra sigaretta. Poi un’altra e un’altra ancora. Si alzò per aprire la finestra, facendo andare via la cappa di fumo che opprimeva la stanza.

Quando si girò, trovò Kei in piedi, con addosso solo una camicia. Una sua camicia, notò Yabu senza dirgli nulla. Tornò seduto sulla poltrona, ignorandolo.

Si accese una nuova sigaretta.

« C’è ancora del cibo nella busta del McDonald’s. » brontolò cambiando canale « A me non va, mangia te. »

Kei prese il sacchetto e vide un’altra coca-cola, un panino e delle patatine. Osservò il tavolo e vide dei resti delle medesime cose.

« Ti eri preso tutta questa roba per te? » domandò senza girarsi e accennando un sorriso.

« Pensavo di avere molta più fame. Ora mangia. O andrà a male. »

Kei annuì e prese la roba, sedendosi sul bracciolo della poltrona. Yabu appoggiò la testa sulla sua coscia, inspirando l’odore della sua pelle e baciandola.

« Sto mangiando. » ridacchiò Kei senza però scostarlo.

« Mh. Anche io. » replicò sorridendo il più grande mentre gli dava dei leggeri morsi.

« Vecchio animale pervertito. »

Yabu scosse le spalle, continuando a morderlo, fino a che Kei non si sedette su di lui, montandogli sulla vita. Piegò la testa contro la sua pelle e poi si rialzò eretto.

« Odori di sesso. » commentò solo sorseggiando la sua bibita e senza guardarlo.

Yabu sospirò.

« Sei pazzo. » mormorò solo tornando a fissare la televisione.

« Hai fatto sesso mentre eri fuori ? » chiese ancora Kei, il tono di voce incredibilmente fermo.

« Cosa te lo fa pensare? » sbottò Kota fissandolo « E se anche fosse? Non devo render conto a te di chi mi scopo. » sibilò.

Kei si morse un labbro, ma non replicò immediatamente. Bevve ancora.

« Nulla. Ti comporti come un peccatore. Sembra che tu abbia la coscienza sporca, ma se anche fosse, Io non sono nessuno per te, vero? Sono solo una puttana, una tua proprietà. »

Kota lo fissò, sulla lingua la voglia di dargli ragione e di dirgli che se ne poteva anche andare a casa sua se non gli stava bene. Ma si trattenne. Perché non voleva che se ne andasse e non avrebbe nemmeno voluto dirgli che sì, aveva fatto sesso perché era incazzato con lui.

« Stai vaneggiando, come tuo solito. Se anche tu non avessi il mio nome tatuato dietro il tuo collo, fra me e te non c’è nulla. Quindi non vedo perché dovrei dirti quando faccio sesso. » replicò scostandolo e alzandosi in piedi.

« E allora io che ci sto a fare? » chiese Kei « Perché sono qua, con il tuo fottutissimo nome addosso? »

« Perché… » Yabu prese profondi respiri prima di voltarsi verso di lui « Perché così volevo e non ti devo dare altre spiegazioni. Ho deciso che ti volevo e ti ho preso. Nulla di più. »

« Vorrei solo sapere con chi hai fatto sesso. » ansimò Kei, gli occhi lucidi per la rabbia.

Yabu si accese l’ennesima sigaretta.

« …Hikaru. » mormorò a mezza voce, distogliendo lo sguardo.   
Vide Kei avere un brivido prima di terrore, poi di disgusto.

« Hai veramente dei pessimi gusti per delle sveltine Kota. » si limitò a dire « Venire da me ti faceva tanto schifo se ti sei abbassato a farti toccare da lui? » chiese poi.

« Lui era là e io avevo voglia. Tutto qua. Non c’è nessun complotto alle tue spalle, tranquillo. » brontolò.

« Immagino che adesso sarà felicissimo, no? » sibilò Kei avvicinandosi.

Yabu sorrise, annusandogli il collo e mordendolo. Il più piccolo gemette, portandosi la mano sul segno dei denti.

« Ne dubito. Credeva di poter essere al tuo livello e gli ho fatto vedere com’è che ti scopo. »

« Spero che tu l’abbia fatto soffrire il più possibile. »

« Perché lo odi così tanto? » chiese Yabu esasperato.

Kei scosse le spalle e gli prese la mano, poi si diresse verso il letto, trascinandolo dietro di sé. Si stese sul letto, aprendo leggermente le gambe, facendogli vedere che sotto la lunga camicia non indossava nulla.

Yabu inghiottì, sentendo di nuovo l’eccitazione premere nei suoi pantaloni. Kei si mosse, languido, sul lenzuolo e il più grande si sdraiò accanto a lui. Lo afferrò per i fianchi, stringendolo a sé, tornando a mordergli il collo e le spalle.

Kei lanciò la testa all’indietro e il più grande ne approfittò, per continuare a morderlo e a toccarlo, fino a che non gli montò sopra.

« E’ difficile che tu abbia voglia. » commentò solo con un sopracciglio alzato.

Kei alzò un dito, sfiorandogli il volto e poi il collo, accarezzandolo.

« Voglio solo fare il mio lavoro e farti dimenticare una pessima scopata. » mormorò piano muovendosi contro di lui.

« Mh. Mi pare giusto, sì. » concordò Yabu posando le mani sui suoi fianchi e facendole muovere verso l’alto, scoprendolo sempre di più e iniziando a baciarlo.

Scese con la bocca, dando solo una veloce attenzione alla sua erezione, per poi scivolare oltre e iniziare a leccare la sua apertura. Sentì Kei trattenere un gemito per poi chiedergli che cosa stessa facendo, ma Yabu lo ignorò.

Sapeva di non essere mai stato uno stinco di santo nei confronti di Kei, ma non c’era scritto da nessuna parte che dovesse praticamente stuprarlo ogni volta. Anche lui, di tanto in tanto, poteva essere in vena di fare un po’ di sesso normale.

Continuò a leccarlo e a penetrarlo sia con la lingua che con le dita, lentamente, godendosi ogni secondo possibile.

Quando decise che era pronto, si rialzò, osservando il volto lievemente arrossato di Kei e beandosi della sua espressione di piacere, prima di sistemarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe e iniziare a penetrarlo, cercando di non affondare immediatamente come faceva di solito, ma di godersi il suo calore, per tutto il tutto il tempo.

Kei gemette e per una volta a Yabu sembrò che i suoi gemiti fossero sinceri e, soprattutto, di piacere. Spinse ancora più a fondo, fino a che non fu completamente dentro di lui. Fece passare le sue mani sotto le sue gambe, alzandogliele, iniziando a spingere sempre più velocemente.

Ad un certo punto lasciò ricadere sul materasso una gamba, facendo passare la mano fra i loro corpi sudati, afferrandogli l’erezione e iniziare a masturbarlo alla stessa velocità delle sue spinte.

Sentì Kei gemere ancora più forte e si piego su di lui, al suo orecchio.

« Gemi il mio nome, Kei. » ansimò con voce roca.

Kei non se lo fece ripetere una volta di più. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia, facendogli piegare ancora di più la testa, per raggiungere il suo orecchio e iniziare a gemere il suo nome, sempre più velocemente, sempre con più urgenza, fino a che non raggiunse l’orgasmo nella sua mano e fino a che non sentì Kota venire dentro di lui, con un gemito selvaggio e roco.

Il più grande si accasciò su di lui, ansimante, per poi scivolargli accanto. Kei poteva sentire il suo fiato pesante e sorrise.

« Ci sono riuscito? »

« Kei, tu mi faresti dimenticare qualunque cosa. » ridacchiò Yabu dandogli le spalle e coprendosi fino alla vita con il lenzuolo.

Sbadigliò e il più piccolo si accostò a lui, facendo aderire i loro corpi, iniziando ad accarezzargli le spalle.

« Allora ti servo a qualcosa. » mormorò piano.

Yabu non rispose subito. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose. Avrebbe voluto dirgli perché lo aveva preso, nove anni prima, perché avesse deciso di farlo lavorare là, in quel posto, perché avesse deciso di segregarlo in una vita d’inferno invece di adempiere ai propri doverli e farlo fuori con un proiettile in testa.

Ma rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Kei non avrebbe capito che cosa gli passava per la testa in quei mesi e non era nemmeno sicuro di volerglielo spiegare. Si trattava di ferite ancora aperte e che ancora sanguinavano.

E che, probabilmente, non avrebbero mai smesso di perdere sangue. Scosse le spalle.

« I miei acquisti non sono mai inutili. » borbottò solo.

Kei continuò ad accarezzargli le spalle, baciandole.

« A parte quando compri quelle orribili scarpe di pelle vera prodotte all’estero. Quelle sono veramente di pessimo gusto. » lo prese in giro.

Yabu si alzò su un braccio, osservandolo inorridito.

« Quelle scarpe sono bellissime. Non le maltrattare così. » si lamentò « Le ho pagate tantissimo. »

« Hai palesemente gettato i tuoi soldi in un cesso. Sono orribili. Non hai per niente gusto Kota. » lo derise ancora, sdraiandosi e ridendo.

Yabu si avvicinò a lui, dandogli un leggero schiaffo sulla spalla.

« Allora la prossima volta mi accompagni tu e vediamo che cosa ne esce fuori Signor Saputello. » brontolò con una voce infantile il più grande.

Kei rise ancora di più. E non era sicuro di riuscire a fermarsi.

Era in quei momenti che, per quanto sapesse che era solo fantasia, sentiva che Yabu gli voleva bene.

E, in fondo, era proprio grazie a quei momenti che era riuscito a sopravvivere per tutti quegli anni.

Yabu gli diede di nuovo le spalle, deciso ad addormentarsi, fino a che Kei non gli parlò di nuovo.

« Perché? » domandò solo.

« Cosa? »

« Perché mi hai scopato in quel modo? Sei stato gentile. E’ raro che tu lo sia. »

« Mi andava. Sono stanco e non avevo le forze per legarti ad un letto. »

« Ma non è quello. Mi hai… preparato e mi hai fatto venire. Non lo fai spesso. » insistette ancora.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che gli era piaciuto e che probabilmente era stato il sesso più bello della sua vita. Ma Yabu non avrebbe capito.

Per lui era perfettamente normale e, la maggior parte delle volte, non lo faceva nemmeno con l’intento di fargli male o di farlo soffrire. Quelle erano le sue abitudini sessuali, era una persona a cui gli piaceva farlo in maniera violenta e selvaggia.

Nulla di più. Ma avrebbe voluto dirgli che poteva essere gentile con lui, almeno qualche volta in più.

« L’ho fatto perché mi andava. Era un po’ che non lo facevo e… mi sembrava giusto farlo, quindi l’ho fatto. »

« In che senso? »

« A causa di Hikaru. So che tu lo odi, so che… da anni ormai lo faccio solo con te, quindi mi sembrava giusto essere un po’ più gentile del normale. Tutto qua. »

« Beh Kota, sappi che mi è piaciuto. » si limitò a dire Kei.

Yabu gli sorrise, arrossendo lievemente. Poi si coprì ancora

« Bene. Non che la cosa mi interessi particolarmente. » aggiunse poi senza guardarlo e dandogli di nuovo la schiena.

Kei annuì.

« Ovvio, ovvio. » lo prese in giro, sistemandogli il lenzuolo « Buonanotte Kota. » mormorò.

« Buonanotte Kei. » sussurrò Yabu.

Il più piccolo lo sentì sbadigliare. Quando si voltò verso di lui, lo vide già addormentato. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Capitolo 04_**

_“Se c’è qualcosa che desideri,_

_allora ti porterò ovunque.”_

_{Hey!Say!Jump – Mayonaka no Shadow Boy}_

 

Era stanco Takaki. Stanco di non riuscire a fare nulla per sé stesso e per Kei. Anche in quel momento spingeva dentro di lui e il ragazzo godeva.

Spingeva e non riusciva a trovare nessun modo per andare avanti. Si sentiva di nuovo sporco, come quando era un bambino. A causa di Chinen, sentiva che nulla di quello che provava nei confronti di Kei potesse essere di nuovo puro.

Venne con un gemito basso. Kei sotto di lui ansimò.

Avrebbe voluto uccidere Chinen e stare per sempre con Kei. Perché lo amava così tanto che non riusciva a pensare ad altro.

Lavorava nella sua banca, tutto il giorno, solo con l’idea di lui in testa. Rovinava il futuro della gente, rubava loro i soldi, riciclava denaro sporco.  
E tutto quello solo per poter stare con lui, anche solo una notte in più. E non ci riusciva più Yuya a reggere tutto quello.

Non riusciva più a toccare il corpo di Kei dopo aver toccato quello di Chinen. Ed era da troppi mesi che quella storia andava avanti per essere ignorata.

Kei si avvicinò a lui, baciandogli il petto. Era sicuro che anche Kei ricambiasse il suo amore.  
Non faceva altro che ripeterlo. Che lui era diverso, che lui era speciale, che con lui si sentiva di nuovo un essere umano.

E voleva dargli qualcosa di più di una squallida scopata in un hotel di lusso. Voleva vivere con lui, tornare a casa dopo il lavoro e trovarlo lì, felice, per lui.

Voleva che Kei avesse una vita, degli amici, magari un diploma o un lavoro. Avrebbe voluto vedere per sempre quel sorriso che gli mostrava solo qualche lo vedeva.

Lo strinse a sé.

« Kei, ascolta. » mormorò.

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, osservandolo.

« Che ne diresti se… io e te scappassimo? Potremo farci una vita, insieme. Saremo felici insieme, no? »

Kei si alzò a sedere, osservandolo senza parole.

« Cos… no Yuya. No. » rise, istericamente « Sei pazzo? Ci uccideranno! Io… non posso andarmene, mi troveranno ovunque. »

« No, cambieremo nome, cambieremo città, cambieremo anche stato se serve. Io… ti amo e voglio renderti felice, per sempre. Io… devo solo sapere se tu vuoi stare con me. »

« Yuya, non dire stupidaggini. Loro… »

Il più grande lo interruppe, baciandolo dolcemente.

« Pensa. Una vita io e te insieme. Per sempre. Non dovresti mai più fare questa vita, nessuno ti toccherà mai più se tu non vuoi. »

Kei era sempre più sbalordito. Yuya era serio, maledettamente serio. E quella proposta… quella vita che aveva sempre desiderato, che aveva sempre sognato ma che non aveva mai potuto raggiungere.

Avrebbe voluto farla. Svegliarsi nel proprio letto, andare a letto in un letto dove c’era solo la persona che amava.  
Avere un lavoro, un vita vera. Sì, gli piaceva quella prospettiva.

Senza più vedere quella brutta faccia di Yaotome, senza più dover sentire su di sé lo sguardo triste di Yuri, senza più…

…Senza più tornare nella casa di Yabu.  
Non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto. E lo avrebbe dimenticato. Ne era sicuro. Per quanto avrebbe fatto male dimenticarlo, per quanto avrebbe sofferto nel non vedere più il suo viso infantile appena sveglio o soddisfare le sue richieste ancora più idiote, lo avrebbe dimenticato.

E’ nella vita umana dimenticare le persone, giusto?

Annuì, con le guance rigate dalle lacrime. Dimenticare Yabu sarebbe stato così difficile?

Non voleva farlo. Non voleva stare senza di lui, ma non poteva più stare in quel posto, in quel luogo, inseguito da quelle mani che lo toccavano, senza che lui lo volesse..

Che lo picchiavano, stupravano, abbandonavano.

Si passò la mano dietro il collo, sentendo il tatuaggio sotto le sue dita, il segno che sarebbe stato per sempre di Kota. E gli piaceva sentirsi di sua proprietà.

Annuì ancora, cercando di limitare i singhiozzi. Yuya lo abbracciò e lo strinse a sé.

 

**

 

Uscirono dall’ascensore che il casinò era ancora colmo di gente. Abbandonarono senza farsi vedere il palazzo, chiudendosi nel primo taxi. Fecero una rapida sosta a casa di Yuya per prendere poche cose.

Kei avrebbe voluto tornare a casa sua a prendere uno dei suoi quaderni. C’erano dentro delle foto che lui e Yabu avevano fatto insieme.

Erano il suo ricordo più prezioso e l’unica cosa che non avrebbe mai lasciato indietro. Yuya però fu irremovibile. Si diressero direttamente a casa di un suo amico fidato, vuota.

Il più piccolo entrò dentro la grande villa. Sembrava di essere nella stessa casa tradizionale della famiglia di Yabu e Chinen, quella dove in teoria entrambi avrebbero dovuto vivere, ma che non frequentavano se non per il lavoro.

Kei si sedette nel salotto, davanti al tavolino, in silenzio. Pioveva. E Kei odiava la pioggia.

_Piove. E Kei odia la pioggia._

_Vorrebbe fare qualcosa. Lo stomaco brontola e la fame lo sta uccidendo. Non pensa di mangiare, nemmeno quel giorno. Ha perso il conto dei giorni che è rimasto senza cibo. Almeno hanno ancora l’acqua potabile. Fa schifo. Ma è l’unica cosa che gli ha permesso di sopravvivere._

_Dopo la morte del padre, un anno prima, sua madre ha svuotato quel poco che c’era nel conto corrente e non ha fatto altro che bere._

_Le bottiglie sono accatastate sul tavolo e Kei non ha nemmeno le forze per alzarsi da terra e pulire._

_Si è stancato di pulire il casino fatto dalla madre. E’ stato licenziato una settimana prima dal suo ultimo lavoro._

_La madre lo ha picchiato, rubandogli i soldi e andandoli subito a spendere al conbini. E’ tornata con una decina di bottiglie di vodka._

_E’ sempre a terra e Kei è stanco di vederla piangere. E’ stanco di patire la fame. E’ stanco di vederla supplicare gli yakuza a cui ha chiesto i soldi, indebitandosi fino ai capelli._

_Kei medita di scappare. Da quando la madre lo ha picchiato. Medita, medita, medita. Ha un piano in testa, ma non riesce a metterlo in pratica._

_Un tuono scuote le finestre della casa. Entra acqua dal tetto. Kei sente gli occhi chiudersi. Forse morirà._

_Meglio così, no?_

_All’improvviso la porta di casa si spalanca e sulla soglia appaiono i due yakuza che da cinque mesi ormai li tartassano per avere dei soldi._

_E Kei lo sa, lo vede da come il più grande lo guarda che è arrivato il momento di morire, perché non avrebbero più aspettato._

_Kota, così gli è parso il suo nome, lo guarda. Si morde un labbro, come se stesse guardando un cibo. E Kei distoglie lo sguardo, perché ha paura. Quello che dovrebbe essere più piccolo, Yaotome, rimane appoggiato con la spalla allo stipite della porta. Mastica rumorosamente un gomma.  
Piove, più forte. _

_Kei gli vorrebbe solo dire di muoversi a piantargli quella pallottola in fronte, perché ha così tanta fame che desidera solo mangiare qualcosa._

_Kota si avvicina alla madre e lei striscia ai suoi piedi, continua a supplicarla e a singhiozzare. Lui la scosta via con un piede, facendola ricadere sulla schiena._

_Poi le si avvicina. Ancora e ancora. Fino a che la punta della sua scarpa non sfiora il volto di sua madre. Lei piange, ancora._

_Allora il ragazzo tira fuori la pistola e la carica._

_« Il tempo è finito. » lo sente mormorare, piano._

_Prende la mira e spara. La maglietta gli si sporca di sangue, ma non ci fa caso. Il cranio di sua madre è sfondato e Kei sente che sta per mettersi a vomitare._

_Poi si avvicina a lui. Lo afferra per il collo, sbattendolo contro il muro. Kei non ha nemmeno le forze per gemere dal dolore o per ribellarsi. Rimane accasciato contro la sua mano, mentre le punte dei piedi cercano un appiglio per non soffocare._

_Sente il metallo freddo della pistola contro la sua fronte e lo sguardo dello yakuza, folle, mentre lo squadra, da capo a piedi._

_La pistola scivola lungo il suo corpo, sente il freddo passare attraverso l’unica maglietta che gli è rimasta perché il resto è stato tutto venduto._

_Gli si riempiono gli occhi di lacrime e lo fissa._

_« Muoviti. » sussurra piano, ma l’altro si limita a sorridere._

_Lo lascia e poi lo spintona verso il futon. Si volta verso l’altro che si limita a sospirare e a chiudersi la porta alle spalle._

_Yabu lo spoglia e le sue mani sono grandi e ruvide. Piange Kei.  
Sente il suo corpo bollente premuto contro il proprio e, lentamente, il più grande che si spinge dentro di lui. Urla, ma l’altro non ci fa caso. _

_Continua ad andare piano, come se non avesse fretta. Si limita a posargli una mano sulla bocca, perché, dice, gli danno fastidio i singhiozzi da femminuccia._

_Continua a spingere dentro di lui e si sente aprire in due, sente solo il dolore. Poi sente il suo sperma caldo dentro di lui e non riesce a fare altro che piangere._

_Quando l’altro rientra, Kei si dice che nulla può essere peggio di Yabu. Non ha capito nulla._

_Sotto le mani di Hikaru urla talmente tanto che vorrebbe uccidersi, in qualunque maniera. Lo tortura così tanto che non crede di poterlo più sopportare. Lo prende con violenza, come se volesse punirlo di qualcuno, come se il suo corpo fosse responsabile di qualche torto subito._

_Vede solo il suo ghigno selvaggio e folle e rimpiange Kota. Continua a rimpiangerlo per ore, mentre lui non dà segno di stancarsi._

_Mai._

_Quando Yaotome lo lascia, Kei non riesce quasi a fare nulla. Kota rientra e lo guarda. Non riesce a decifrare il suo sguardo._

_Lo afferra, senza dire una parola e lo sbatte dentro una macchina. Viene portato in un magazzino, legato e immobilizzato._

_Gli viene tatuato il suo nome dietro il collo e un ramo di ciliegio che, dal nome, percorre tutta la sua spalla, terminando con un fiore. Kota non gli dice nulla._

_Non gli parla nemmeno quando lo porta dentro un bellissimo palazzo a Shinjuku. E l’unica cosa che gli dice è che lavorerà per un certo Chinen Yuri._

_Nulla di più._

La porta si aprì di scatto. Yuya sussultò e Kei rimase in silenzio.

Lo sapeva che sarebbe successo. Sospirò. Sentì gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto sfuggire a Yabu.

Quelle ore sono state come una favole, una meravigliosa favola incompleta di cui nessuno ha mai scritto un finale. Una favola incompleta, così come si è sempre sentito Kei. Vuoto. A metà. Fatto a pezzi e lasciato a morire in una stanza d’albergo, ora dopo ora.

Nemmeno per lui c’è un finale. C’è solo Kota, il suo padrone, il suo carnefice. L’uomo che ama e che odia. E non è niente. Solo un pezzo. Una sua proprietà e Kota lo avrebbe sempre ritrovato.

Nella stanza entrarono Yabu e Chinen e lui chinò la testa, non avendo il coraggio di guardarli in faccia. Yuya scattò in piedi, iniziando a balbettare qualcosa.

Yabu gli rifilò uno pugno, premunendosi di colpirlo anche con il calcio della pistola e Kei lo vide rotolare a terra, portandosi una mano al naso.

Kei sentiva il fiato pesante e Yabu lo raggiunse. Era furioso. Lo afferrò per il colletto, alzandolo bruscamente in piedi.

« La verità, piccola puttana. » sibilò « E’ stato volontario? » chiese piano mentre Chinen era rimasto fermo a fissare Yuya, a terra che si teneva il naso rotto tra le mani.

Sentì Yuya urlare di no, che lo aveva costretto, che era tutta colpa sua. La mano di Kota lo afferrò per il mento, alzandogli di nuovo la testa e costringendolo a fissarlo negli occhi.

« Tanto morirà ugualmente. Voglio la verità. » ringhiò di nuovo.

Kei lo fissò, gli occhi lucidi e in quelli dell’altro non vide altro che il nulla.

« Sì. Sono scappato con lui. »

Il più grande si morse un labbro, sempre più forte. Poi lo colpì. Una, due, tre volte, fino a che non sentì il proprio volto ricoperto da una maschera di sangue.

Kota ansimava. Poi tornò da Yuya e caricò la pistola. Kei si alzò in piedi, mettendosi fra lui e l’uomo a terra. Si inginocchiò, trattenendo le lacrime e fissando Kota negli occhi.

« Non lo fare. Per favore. »

Non ottenne nulla. Kota gli diede un calcio nel petto, facendolo cadere a terra.

Stava per sparare quando Chinen lo fermò. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e poi scuotere la testa.

« Ci penso io Kota. Voi andate. »

Il ragazzo schioccò la lingua. Lo afferrò per i capelli, iniziando a camminare. Kei faticò per rimettersi in piedi e per stare al suo passo.

Cercava di non piangere, ma non ci riusciva. Erano anni che non gli capitava che Kota lo picchiasse così tanto.

Lo spinse in macchina, sul sedile posteriore. Kota si accese una sigaretta, mettendosi sul sedile del guidatore. Udì lo sparo e Kei sussultò, strozzando un singhiozzo in gola.

 

**

 

Chinen fissò l’uomo che amava. Era a terra, che singhiozzava e che gli chiedeva di avere salva la vita.

Non poteva. Gli ordini di Kota non veniva mai messi in discussione e, per una volta, non aveva avuto voglia di farlo. Si sentiva tradito da Yuya, anche se sapeva che non aveva alcun motivo per sentirsi in quella maniera.

Fra loro non c’era niente, se non del sano sesso. Ma vedere che Takaki aveva rischiato la sua vita per Kei, in qualche modo lo feriva.

Yuya era a terra. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, farsi toccare e scopare. Un’ultima volta. Ma non poteva.

Socchiuse gli occhi, ricordandosi solo dell’ultima volta che si erano visti. Di come si era sentito patetico, ma incredibilmente felice.

Prese la pistola da dietro la schiena, controllò i proiettili e poi la caricò.

Odiava quel lavoro. Odiava Kei che era scappato, odiava Yuya che aveva deciso di sacrificare anche la sua vita per poter stare con lui.

Odiava tutto e tutti.

Sentiva le guance bagnate dalle lacrime e lui odiava piangere. Si faceva schifo, più schifo del solito perché vedeva la propria mano tremare mentre puntava la pistola contro la testa di Yuya.

Socchiuse gli occhi, perché non trovò il coraggio di ucciderlo guardarlo.

Sparò. Un colpo solo. L’odore della polvere da sparo si mischiò subito a quello del sangue. Scivolò sulle ginocchia, sentendosi improvvisamente debole, i singhiozzi che non volevano fermarsi.

Cercò di avvicinarsi a lui e si accostò al suo volto. Lo accarezzò, poi prese la sua mano, ancora incredibilmente calda e se la portò al volto. La baciò, delicatamente. Poi posò le sue labbra su quelle di Yuya.  
Erano calde e morbide, come se fosse stato in vita. I suoi singhiozzi si fecero più forti e sentiva il corpo scosso dalle lacrime.

Rimase per qualche minuto accanto a lui, il tempo per calmarsi.

Poi infilò gli occhiali per coprire gli occhi rossi dal pianto e uscì dalla casa, abbandonandosi dietro il corpo dell’unico uomo che avesse mai realmente amato.

 

**

 

Kei si chiuse lentamente la porta alle spalle. Kota si tolse le scarpe, sempre più irritato e poi si buttò sulla poltrona. Spense la sigaretta, accendendosene subito dopo un’altra. Kei rimase in silenzio.

Kota non gli aveva parlato per tutto il lungo tragitto fino a casa. Nemmeno Chinen aveva aperto bocca. Si limitava a rimanere seduto sul sedile del passeggero, una gamba al petto e fissava fuori dalla finestra. Fumava, senza dire nulla.

Il più grande accese la televisione, continuando ad ignorarlo. Kei si diresse in stanza da letto.

Rimase immobile, in attesa che Yabu arrivasse per punirlo. Non si era nemmeno pulito del tutto il sangue dal volto.

Yabu non arrivò. Non tornò nemmeno per dormire. Kei aveva chiuso gli occhi solo per un paio d’ore e si concesse di piangere la morte di Yuya.

Al mattino dopo uscì dalla stanza. Kota non c’era. Non lo aveva sentito uscire. Si sedette sulla poltrona e spense la televisione che l’altro aveva lasciato accesa. Sul tavolo un biglietto gli diceva di non andare a lavoro da Yuri, almeno per qualche giorno.

Obbedì. Rimase seduto in poltrona fino a che non tornò la sera. Poi si spostò di nuovo in camera.

Di Kota nessuna traccia.

Rimase chiuso in casa, mangiando poche volte. Non aveva fame, né sete. Si costrinse a bere qualcosa, giusto per non morire di fame.

Erano già passati quattro giorni quando finalmente la porta si aprì.

Kota rientrò in casa, gettando la borsa a terra. Si tolse le scarpe e, di nuovo senza parlargli, si diresse in bagno.

Kei sentì l’acqua scorrere e tornò ad accucciarsi sulla poltrona, osservando il televisore spento. Il più grande uscì poco dopo, solo con un asciugamano e i capelli umidi. Si diresse in stanza e lo vide stendersi sul letto.

Il più piccolo decise che avrebbe accettato qualunque cosa e lo seguì, ma Yabu si voltò verso di lui.

« Non voglio dormire con te. » mormorò solo chiudendogli la porta davanti.

Kei avrebbe voluto urlare. Rimase immobile, troppo sconvolto per poter dire qualcosa. Poi si arrischiò ad entrare.

Yabu era sdraiato sulla sua parte di letto e non aveva alzato gli occhi quando era entrato. Si sdraiò al suo fianco e gli posò una mano sul fianco, ma il più grande la scacciò.

« Non toccarmi Kei. » lo riprese aspro.

Kei lo ignorò e riprese a toccarlo. Lo sentì sospirare pesantemente e lo vide stringere i pugni, ma non si fermò. Si avvicinò a lui, accarezzandogli la schiena tatuata e quel ramo che anche a lui percorreva l’intera spalla, interrompendosi come si interrompeva il suo.

Lui era suo e quel tatuaggio ne era la prova. Poteva appartenere solo a lui.

Fece aderire il suo petto alla sua schiena, appoggiando la testa accanto a lui. Rimase in silenzio, a lungo.

« Ti fa così schifo, vero? » mormorò Yabu piano.

« Cosa? » sussurrò Kei.

« La tua vita. È così schifosa da giustificare la morte di Takaki? » domandò ancora.

Kei rimase in silenzio. Poi annuì. Vide Yabu stringere ancora di più i pugni e intravide una lieve striscia di sangue. Non fece nulla. Si sentiva in colpa, troppo in colpa per potersi giustificare in una qualunque maniera e il silenzio, la delusione e il disgusto di Kota non lo aiutava.

« Ci avresti fatto più bella figura se ti fossi tagliato le vene. » lo riprese Yabu scostandosi una seconda volta dalla sua presa.

« Kota, sono una puttana. Mi vendi al miglior offerente tutte quante le sere. Che cosa dovrei dirti? Che sono felice? » urlò alla fine alzandosi a sedere

« Sì. Fingi di esserlo allora. Perché se non ti piace allora prendi e ti uccidi. » ansimò il più grande senza muoversi.

« Perché è a causa tua se è successo tutto questo, Kota. E’ solo a causa tua se mi ritrovo qua con te adesso! »

Kota si voltò verso di lui. Aveva gli occhi lucidi. Aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte prima di sospirare profondamente. Scosse la testa, come se si fosse stancato di combattere contro un muro.

Kei poteva sentire il suo fiato sempre più pesante e si avvicinò di nuovo a lui. Gli strinse il volto fra le mani, dandogli dei leggeri baci sul volto e sul collo e l’altro chiuse gli occhi, riprendendo a scuotere la testa.

« Sono nove anni che me lo rinfacci quasi tutti i giorni Kei. Sono stanco. » mormorò piano girandosi e appoggiando il volto contro la mano dell’altro « Sono stanco di sentirmi in colpa e di desiderare di non averti mai salvato. So di aver sbagliato e non ho bisogno di te che me lo ricordi ogni secondo. » mormorò ancora, senza guardarlo.

Kei scosse la testa, piano, muovendosi contro di lui, desiderando solo di sentire le sue mani addosso, come ogni giorno. Odiava il modo in cui lo prendeva, odiava il modo in cui lo scopava, ma gli andava bene. Se ne era fatto rapidamente una ragione.

Desiderava solo averlo accanto perché aveva capito, con il passare del tempo, che amare Kota era l’unica cosa bella che gli era mai capitata fino a quel momento. Lo amava.  
Anche se aveva cercato di andarsene via con Takaki, anche se per qualche mese i suoi sentimenti erano vacillati, anche se preferiva i modi e le gentilezze del suo cliente, non poteva stare senza di lui.

Perché quando Takaki gli aveva proposto di andare via con lui, aveva tentennato e solo perché, ne era convinto, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare Kota. E in quel momento si pentiva di aver detto di sì a Yuya perché non si meritava di morire in quel modo.

Non si meritava di morire a causa sua, a causa di una punizione dalla quale non si poteva scappare.

Lo avrebbe rivoluto indietro. Ma non poteva perché lo sapeva bene.  
I morti non tornano indietro.  

« Perché mi hai salvato Kota? » chiese piano.

Era la prima volta che glielo chiedeva. Prima non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia e sentirsi dire che era solo un oggetto, un mero contenitore utile solo a svuotarsi le palle.

« Quando mia madre era morta da pochi mesi, mi ero gettato nel lavoro, senza sosta. Era l’unica cosa che riuscisse a farsi dimenticare tutto quanto. Quando mi è stato dato il caso di tua madre e ti ho incontrato… non lo so, qualcosa nel mio cervello è scattato. Ed io ho deciso che ti dovevo avere, in un modo o nell’altro. Ero pazzo, semplicemente folle. »

« E’ solo per questo che lo hai fatto? Perché eri folle? » mormorò piano Kei.

Kota gli accarezzò il volto.

« Ero ossessionato Kei, tu non lo capisci. Ero fuori di me e tu… » si morse un labbro, indeciso sul continuare « E vedere te mi ha aiutato. Io… ti dovevo avere, per la mia stessa salute. So che non puoi capirmi, ma è così. » gli accarezzò il volto « La tua bellezza non è solo una maschera Kei. Tu sei molto di più di un bel viso o di un bel corpo da scopare. Tu sei tutto, ricordatelo. »

« La morte di tua madre ti ha sconvolto così tanto? » chiese il più piccolo.

« Sì lei… » sospirò « Non so perché si è uccisa. Io e Yuri l’abbiamo trovata appesa al soffitto, un giorno di gennaio. Le sentivo le cuoche quando parlavano di lei, prima che morisse. Lei… diceva sempre che io ero maledetto e che non dovevo nascere. Ha cercato di abortire, ma mio padre glielo ha impedito. Forse per quello si è uccisa. » scosse le spalle, trattenendo le lacrime.

Si alzò a sedere, afferrando il pacchetto di sigarette e accendendosene una.

« I gusti di mia madre e di mio padre non si sono mai incontrati. Lei odiava me e lui odiava Yuri. E’ per questo che sono io il boss della famiglia. » scosse le spalle, ridacchiando di nuovo « Lei si è uccisa il giorno del mio compleanno. » sussurrò piano.

Kei si avvicinò di nuovo, accarezzandogli il tatuaggio e stringendo le mani sulle sue spalle.

Ci aveva provato solo il primo anno a chiedergli qualcosa riguardo la sua vita, per intavolare una discussione fra una giornata e l’altra. Aveva rimediato una scarica di botte e da quel giorno non aveva più fatto domande.

Il lutto nove anni prima doveva essere ancora fresco. Forse, un giorno, avrebbe smesso di sanguinare la sua ferita.

Non disse nulla. Kota si stava aprendo con lui e non voleva fare o dire nulla che potesse rischiare di farlo chiudere di nuovo a riccio su sé stesso. Si pentiva amaramente di aver cercato di scappare.

La delusione negli occhi di Kota era la cosa peggiore che gli fosse mai capitato di sopportare.

« È oggi il mio compleanno. Nove anni fa mia madre si è uccisa maledicendo il mio nome e la mia nascita. »

Kei lo abbracciò. Lo baciò di nuovo su una guancia. Si alzò, sedendosi su di lui e circondandogli il collo con le braccia, tirandolo a sé.

Si avvicinò lentamente. Socchiuse gli occhi. Poi lo baciò. Kota gliene aveva rubati molti di baci prima di quel momento, ma era la prima volta che lo baciava di sua spontanea iniziativa e il sapore delle sue labbra era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto dimenticare.

Sentì le sue mani sulla sua schiena e gemette leggermente, senza mai smettere di baciarlo. Si divorarono le labbra a vicenda, mentre Kei sentiva la mano di Kota scivolare verso la sua erezione e stimolarlo lentamente.

« Ko-Kota, cosa…? »

« Zitto. » sussurrò l’altro « Non rovinare questo momento con le tue stronzate. » mormorò riprendendo a baciarlo.

Kei si lasciò andare contro di lui, lasciando che la mano del più grande lo eccitasse sempre di più, secondo dopo secondo. Kota lo afferrò per i fianchi, facendolo stendere sul materasso e si sistemò fra le sue gambe.

Sentì la sua lingua sull’erezione e gemette a voce più alta e sussultò quando la sentì invece stimolare la sua apertura. Gli afferrò i capelli, come per allontanarlo, ma l’altro si scostò con un gesto brusco, continuando la sua operazione.

Si rialzò e poi lo penetrò, lentamente, e Kei gli strinse le mani intorno alle spalle, gemendo il suo nome, fino a quando non venne nella sua mano e lui non lo sentì venire dentro di sé.

Ansimò, lasciandosi ricadere sul materasso. Si strinse al più grande, accarezzandogli il petto.

Kota non avrebbe mai parlato di quello che aveva appena fatto, della sua gentilezza e lui non gli avrebbe detto quanto gli fosse piaciuto fare sesso con lui e da quanto tempo desiderava farlo in quella maniera.

« Sono indietro di molti regali allora. Oggi pomeriggio vado a comprarti un regalo. »

« Non c’è ne è bisogno. Non sono tipo da regalo. » scosse le spalle « Non lo festeggio nemmeno. Di solito… mi compro qualcosa e poi vado in uno dei ristoranti più lussuosi di Tokyo. E’ divertente avere schiere di camerieri ai miei ordini. » rise l’altro.

« Immagino. Ma ci tengo. Te lo voglio fare. »

Kota gli strinse una mano intorno al fianco, stringendolo a sé.

« Allora… se hai dei vestiti decenti, stasera potresti venire con me. Che ne dici? » mormorò sulle sue labbra.

« Non vado spesso nei ristoranti di lusso. » rispose prima di baciarlo « Stanotte puoi farmi quello che vuoi Kota. »

Il più grande lo fece stendere fra le sue gambe e lo baciò, senza fermarsi.

« Voglio legarti al letto e farti urlare. » sussurrò

« Lo farò. »

« Voglio che tu mi implori Kei. »

« Lo farò. » ansimò di nuovo Kei, mentre l’eccitazione lo stava devastando.

« E voglio che tu gemi il mio nome. »

« Lo farò Kota. » gemette ancora.

Kei si strinse a lui e si fece prendere, di nuovo e di nuovo. Era una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima di quel momento. E non voleva assolutamente dimenticarla.

 

**

 

Kei era legato al centro della stanza, sul letto. Le corde che lo stringevano erano strette ad un lato della spalliera del letto e Kota si stava spingendo dentro di lui. Da ore. Erano tornati a casa dalla cena intorno alla mezzanotte e ormai poteva quasi intravedere l’alba fuori dalla finestra. E gli piaceva perché per la prima volta si sentiva amato. Le mani del più grande avevano vagato per ore su di lui, mentre gli impediva di venire con un anello stretto alla base del pene.

Ansimava a voce alta Kei, ansimava il suo nome e non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di farlo perché sentire la voce di Kota che invece chiamava il suo era la cosa più eccitante che potesse esserci. Aveva i suoi segni addosso, il petto e la schiena marchiato da ferite, ma al più piccolo non importava.

Ad un certo punto Kota lo fece stendere e si sdraiò in mezzo alle sue gambe, facendo frizionare le due erezioni. Kei urlò e gli strofinò il viso contro il collo. Kota lo sentiva umido di lacrime.

« Ti supplico. Fammi venire. » ansimò « Non ce la faccio più. »

Il più grande gli sorrise. Si avvicinò alla sua erezione e la leccò, lentamente. Kei la spinse contro la sua gola e lui non fece resistenza.  
A Kota piaceva il suo viso sofferente, specialmente di quel tipo di sofferenza. Si alzò, lasciandolo di nuovo.

« Ora ti farò soffrire ancora di più. » mormorò al suo orecchio.

Kei scosse la testa, senza la forza per dire altro. Kota si mise su di lui e il più piccolo non ebbe modo di fare o dire nulla che lo vide e lo sentì spingersi contro la sua erezione. Kota gemette, stringendo il lenzuolo fra le mani, senza fiato.  
Era la prima volta. Lo sapeva che avrebbe fatto male, ma doveva farlo. In quella maniera. Perché sennò non avrebbe avuto senso. Lentamente sentì il fiato tornargli e riuscì quasi a respirare, nonostante le lacrime si affollassero intorno ai suoi occhi. Piegò la testa al petto, mentre Kei lo fissava, sbalordito.

« Che cosa stai facendo? »

Kota non gli rispose, ma iniziò a muoversi goffamente su di lui. L’altro gemette di nuovo di piacere e il più grande sentiva solo il dolore trapanarlo ad ogni mossa.

Si sporse faticosamente all’indietro, liberando il più piccolo dall’anello che lo stringeva e fu questione di pochi minuti prima di sentire lo sperma di Kei riempirlo del tutto.

Rimase per qualche secondo immobile, poi, sempre abbastanza bruscamente, si alzò da lui, gettandosi al suo fianco. Si avvicinò, liberandogli i polsi e Kei riprese a fissarlo.

« Perché Kota? » chiese, questa volta deciso a farsi dare una risposta.

« Cosa? »

« Perché lo hai fatto? E anche oggi, perché hai fatto sesso con me in quella maniera? Io… non sono cose che mi aspetto da te. »

« Appunto. Per questo l’ho fatto. Perché ti stavi innamorando di Takaki e io non potevo accettarlo. »

« Come mai? » esclamò Kei.

« Perché… tu sei mio, no? Insomma… devi rimanere con me, per sempre. » mormorò scuotendo le spalle, afferrandogli le mani.

Kei scosse la testa.

« Solo per questo? » sussurrò deluso.

Ci aveva sperato, lo ammetteva. Aveva sperato che magari Kota gli dicesse qualche parola gentile, ma aveva palesemente riposto male la sua fiducia.

Alla fine era solo una inutile lotta di orgoglio maschile. Un orgoglio oscuro e malsano, che lo divorava dall’interno. Non era altro che l’ennesima scopata per lui. Per vantargli con altri uomini, per aumentare il suo ego, per pavoneggiarsi con loro.  
Un orgoglio oscuro. Uno di quello che ti più uccidere e che può ferire le persone che ti circondano. Per lui era solo una tacca sulla cintura e doveva dimostrare di essere migliore di lui, sempre.

Kota lo afferrò di nuovo per le spalle, baciandolo. Kei lo lasciò fare, senza ricambiare.

« Io l’ho fatto perché… Kei, tu mi prenderai per pazzo. » esclamò sull’orlo di una crisi di panico.

Il più piccolo guardò, il sopracciglio alzato, incitandolo a continuare.

« Ti amo. » furono le sole parole che sentì.

Impiegò qualche secondo prima di registrarle. Avrebbe voluto riempirlo di domande, farsi dare tante risposte, ma decise che per quello c’era tempo il giorno dopo.

« Davvero? »

Vide le guance di Kota diventare completamente rosse e assumere la sua solita aria infantile che prendeva quando non voleva ammettere la verità, palese a tutti.

« S-Sì. » balbettò « Io non dico le bugie. » concluse poi dandogli le spalle « Buonanotte. »

Kei lo abbracciò, nascondendo il viso fra i suoi capelli e accostando la sua bocca all’orecchio.

« Anche io Kota. Anche io. »

Lo vide sorridere e annuire. Gli bastò solo quello. Con Kota al suo fianco sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Capitolo 05 _ **

_“Diventerò il me più adatto a te.”_

_{Kanjani8 – Donna ni hanaretetatte soba iru kara}_

 

Kei aprì la porta che era esausto. Sostenere lo sguardo di Yuri non fu semplice. Aveva cenato in fretta e furia. Il silenzio del più grande, che di solito era rilassante, nelle ultime sere lo stava devastando.

Era così da quando aveva ucciso Yuya e Kei aveva iniziato a capire che cosa ci potesse essere sotto, ma aveva imparato a sue spese che era meglio non fargli domande.

Voleva solo rientrare a casa e vedere Kota. Sentirlo contro di lui e addormentarsi con il suo respiro nell’orecchio.

Accese la luce e si diresse verso il salotto. Gli scivolò la borsa di mano nel vedere sulla poltrona Hikaru.

Sentì il fiato appesantirsi e cercò di mantenere un minimo di autocontrollo.

« Yaotome. » mormorò « Se cerchi Kota, lui non c’è. » disse solo, gelido.

Hikaru si voltò e gli sorrise.

« Lo vedo che non c’è Kota. Grazie. » non si mosse per qualche secondo, poi si alzò e si appoggiò con la schiena alla poltrona « E’ fuori Tokyo. Tornerà in serata, lo sai? »

Sempre troppo vicino, giudicò il più piccolo.

« Kei, Kei, Kei. » iniziò « Sono molto deluso, lo sai? »

« Da che cosa? » domandò Kei sulla difensiva, portando un piede all’indietro, pronto alla fuga.

« Sai, ti ho sempre odiato. Ti ho sempre considerato una semplice puttana e vedere che per Kota non è così… mi irrita. »

Kei sorrise, malignamente.

« Ti rode vedere come io riesca a farlo felice, vero? » sibilò.   
Il sorriso dell’altro non si incrinò nemmeno di un secondo, anzi, scoppiò a ridere.

« Tu non lo rendi felice Kei. Tu sai solo come farti scopare, nulla di più. Non lo hai mai visto realmente felice. »

Kei si morse un labbro, senza rispondere.

« L’ho vista io la sua vera felicità. Quando io e lui stavamo insieme, prima che tu arrivassi a rompere le palle. »

Il più piccolo allargò gli occhi e Hikaru ne approfittò.

« Non lo sapevi, vero? Che io e lui siamo stati insieme. Fino a pochi anni fa. » rise ancora, pieno di soddisfazione « Pensavi davvero di essere l’unico per lui? » continuò.

Kei si costrinse a non rispondere. Sentiva la testa girargli.

Kota non gliene aveva mai parlato prima di quel momento. Sapeva che fra quello che ormai era il suo fidanzato – per quanto Kota cercasse ancora di sfuggire a quell’etichetta infernale – e Hikaru c’era stato qualcosa.

Aveva immaginato qualche sveltina nei dormitori dell’istituto superiore dove andavano entrambi, oppure anche dopo, dato che erano sempre insieme. Aveva sempre sospettato che da parte di Hikaru c’era qualcosa di più per Kota, ma non si aspettava niente del genere.

« Per lui sei solo una puttana, Kei. Nulla di più. » continuò il più grande, questa volta avvicinandosi « Ed è arrivata l’ora che ti rinfreschi la memoria. »

Fece uno scatto repentino e Kei sentì solo la sua testa che veniva sbattuta contro il muro e il dolore lancinante. Hikaru lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandogli violentemente un braccio dietro la schiena, rischiando di romperglielo.

« Vuoi che ti ricordi quello che sei? Come ho fatto nove anni fa? » sussurrò al suo orecchio, iniziando a leccargli il collo.

« Kota te la farà pagare cara Yaotome. » ringhiò Kei cercando di liberarsi, ma con poco successo.

Il più grande gli diede un pugno. Poi un secondo e un terzo. Poi lo spinse di nuovo contro il muro, stordendolo ancora una volta. Infine lo afferrò per un polso, spingendolo bruscamente sul letto.

Montò sopra di lui, sopra il suo petto. Gli afferrò di nuovo la testa, spingendogli fino in gola la sua erezione, facendosela succhiare senza attendere oltre.

Poi scese da sopra di lui e lo voltò, legandogli i polsi. Kei urlò. Hikaru sapeva essere malvagio e lui lo sapeva bene.

Urlò così tanto nelle ore successive che quando l’altro se ne andò non aveva più lacrime a piangere e voce per ribellarsi.

 

**

 

Kei rimase accovacciato nel letto fino a pomeriggio inoltrato. Rimase sotto le coperte, senza uscire dal letto.

Si sentiva male. Umiliato, dopo tanto tempo. Hikaru era riuscito là dove nove anni di stupri avevano fallito.

Si sentiva davvero una puttana.

Sentì la porta aprirsi e per un attimo ebbe il terrore che potesse essere di nuovo Hikaru, ma poi si tranquillizzò nel sentire la voce di Kota che parlava al telefono con qualcuno. Il più grande si affacciò nella stanza e lo salutò con una mano, sorridendogli.

Kei tirò fuori solo le dita e cercò di nascondere gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. Kota non ci fece troppo caso, era troppo preso dalla sua telefonata con qualche sottoposto che, a giudicare dal suo tono furioso, doveva averla combinata davvero grossa.

Quando riuscì a liberarsi, Kota si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, baciandolo. Kei ricambiò, restio, e sussultò quando sentì le sue mani sfiorarlo da sotto le lenzuola.

Si scostò istintivamente e distolse lo sguardo.

« Scusa. Sono esausto, io… non mi va Kota. » mormorò.

Il più grande alzò un sopracciglio. Doveva ancora accettare a quei ritmi, ad inghiottire quei “no” a cui non era abituato.

Certo, anche le altre volte non lo faceva sempre contro la sua volontà, ma quel giorno aveva davvero tanta voglia. Erano tre giorni che non si vedevano e desiderava la sua pelle contro la propria.

Si contenne e con enorme sforzo così decise di sdraiarsi accanto a lui. Appoggiò il mento contro la sua spalla.

« Com’è andata a lavoro? » chiese debolmente Kei senza voltarsi.

Kota gli accarezzò una guancia e gli sorrise di nuovo.

« Le solite cazzate con gli shatei e i rivali e le persone che sono indebitate fino al collo. » sbuffò « Niente di strano quindi. »

Iniziò a baciargli il collo e sentì Kei irrigidirsi di nuovo. Un po’ seccato s’interruppe, guardandolo.

« Kei, ho capito che non hai voglia, ma… » si fermò di nuovo, piegando la testa e cercando di osservarlo meglio.

Gli afferrò il mento alzandogli il collo e fu in quel momento che Kei lo spinse via, allontanandosi velocemente. Kota lo fissò e poi cercò di avvicinarsi di nuovo, ma ancora una volta Kei scappò via, fino a quando il più grande non riuscì a prenderlo per un polso e tirarlo a sé, abbracciandolo.

Piangeva. Raramente lo aveva visto piangere e non comprendeva chi potesse avergli lasciato tutti quei segni addosso.

« Kei, cosa è successo? » chiese piano

« Un cliente. Lascia stare Kota, non fa niente. Devo solo dormirci su, ok? » cercò di liberarsi, ma non ci riuscì.

« Yuri me lo avrebbe detto. Kei, dimmi la verità. »

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, scuotendo la testa. Kota insistesse, ancora e ancora, fino a quando non riuscì a prenderlo per esasperazione.

Quando udì il nome di Hikaru, lo lasciò andare, come se scottasse e sentì le braccia cadergli lungo i fianchi. Il volto vuoto e lo sguardo assente preoccuparono Kei.

« Kota…? » sussurrò piano.

« Hikka? » domandò ancora osservandolo « Hikka… ti ha fatto questo? »

« Non chiamarlo “Hikka”. » esclamò Kei « E’ un mostro Kota. E lo hai sempre saputo. » la rabbia s’impossessò di lui.   
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che sapeva che cosa c’era stato fra di loro, ma non se la sentiva. Non se la sentiva di vedere o ascoltare la verità dietro le menzogne di Hikaru che, dentro di lui, sapeva non essere bugie.

Lo vide socchiudere gli occhi e sospirare pesantemente. Sembrava essere appena invecchiato di dieci anni e Kei si aggrappò a lui.

« Rimani con me Kota. Non… fare nulla. Stai qua, con me. »

« Hikaru… » mormorò piano Kota « Perché? » mormorò più a sé stesso che al ragazzo di fronte a lui.

« Kota? » sussurrò Kei cercando di prendergli il volto fra le mani e baciarlo.

Il più grande però si scostò, accarezzandogli una guancia. Gli sorrise, tristemente. Il sorriso più triste che gli aveva mai visto addosso. Si allontanò, di qualche passo e Kei lo vide prendere la pistola da dentro la tasca della giacca.

« Kota, cosa stai facendo? » chiese in un mormorio Kei.

« Vado… a sistemare le cose Kei. » sussurrò solo.

Senza dire altro gli diede le spalle e lasciò la casa.

 

**

 

Kei cercava di prendere sonno. Non ci riusciva. Si rivoltava nel letto, senza trovare la giusta posizione per dormire.

Ormai erano quasi due mesi che andava avanti così. Kota lavorava sempre fino a tardi e non tornava quasi mai per dormire.

In più, erano mesi che non facevano sesso.

Quel giorno, dopo che se ne era andato, era tornato a casa dopo un paio d’ore. Era apatico e per un po’ non aveva parlato.

Poi lo aveva informato della morte di Hikaru. Da quel momento il loro rapporto sembrava come essersi incrinato.

Aveva cercato di dirsi che era normale. Che era normale che Kota si fosse allontanato perché lui Hikaru era sempre stato importante. Si diceva che quello era un periodo di lutto, uno dei tanti della loro vita.   
Un periodo in cui Kota aveva perso quello che era come un fratello e Kei si era liberato di un incubo che andava avanti da anni.

La porta della stanza si aprì e lui alzò la testa. Kota non lo guardò e si infilò il pigiama. Mormorò uno svogliato “Buonanotte” e gli diede immediatamente la schiena. Kei provò ad avvicinarsi e gli accarezzò una spalla, ma l’altro si scostò.

Avrebbe voluto piangere, ma si contenne. Avrebbe risolto quella questione, che lo volesse o meno. Si strusciò contro di lui, ignorando i ripetuti consigli di Yabu di smetterla.

« Ho voglia Kota. Scopami. Picchiami. Fammi del male. » sussurrò ancora.

« Smettila Kei. Non ti voglio. Non mi va. »

« Perché hai ucciso Yaotome? » chiese alla fine a voce alta, senza sapere che altro fare.

L’altro non si voltò.

« Perché ha toccato te. Ha toccato ciò che è mio e io… non potevo perdonarlo. » ansimò con voce roca Kota « Ora lasciami stare. Dormi e non disturbarmi. »

Si avvicinò ancora a lui, deciso a non demordere. Lo toccò e lui alla fine smise di ribellarsi. Rimase semplicemente immobile.

« Ti prego Kota. Fai qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. » mormorò poi.

Rimasero in silenzio. C’era solo una cosa da fare e lo sapeva bene.   
Avvicinò la sua bocca all’orecchio del più grande.

« Non mi ha stuprato. » mormorò con voce malferma.   
Sentì Kota irrigidirsi sotto di lui e lo vide scuotere la testa.

« Smettila. Non sei divertente. »

« E’ la verità. Lo odiavo. Ho sempre desiderato vederlo morto e tu mi sei stato utile Kota. Senza di te sarebbe ancora vivo. » mormorò « Lo odiavo così tanto che non potevo più sopportare la sua presenza. Dio, come sono felice che sia morto. » ringhiò.

Sentì la sua grande mano stringersi intorno al suo collo e Kota lo sbatté contro il materasso, stringendo sempre di più.

« Non avevi motivo di mentirmi Kei. E li ho visti i segni che ti ha lasciato. » aveva gli occhi lucidi e sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.

« Ma è vero. Mi sono inventato tutto. Nulla di quello che ti ho detto è vero. »

Kota perse la ragione. Gli allargò bruscamente le gambe, spingendosi violentemente dentro di lui, continuando a spingere, ignorando il dolore di Kei che a sua volta aveva deciso di non vedere le lacrime dell’uomo che amava.

Il dolore era indescrivibile, ma necessario. Senza, Kota non lo avrebbe più toccato e lui lo avrebbe perso per sempre.

« Ti odio. » esclamò Kota dopo che fu venuto dentro di lui, sedendosi sul letto e coprendosi il volto con le mani « Perché Kei? Perché? Era come un fratello per  me. » gli urlò « Come hai potuto farmi questo? » esclamò, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi.

Kei si morse un labbro e desiderò non avergli mai detto nulla due mesi prima. Era meglio vivere con il ricordo di ciò che Hikaru gli aveva fatto piuttosto che vedere quella scena straziante.

« Vorrei non averti mai detto nulla Kota. » sussurrò piano « Vorrei tornare a due mesi fa, dirti qualche cazzata e fingere. Fingere che le mani di Hikaru non mi avessero toccato, fingere che non mi avesse scopato, fingere che non godesse del mio dolore. Vorrei non averti mai detto la verità. Perché ora tu stai soffrendo, a causa mia. E io questo non posso sopportarlo. » Kota smise lentamente di piangere e Kei si rifugiò fra le sue braccia.

« Ho dovuto mentirti adesso Kota, perché sei la cosa più importante che ho. E io… senza di te non sono niente. »

« Quindi è vero che ti ha stuprato? » mormorò confuso.

« Sì. Ovvio che è vero. Ma io dovevo, capisci? » lo guardò « Tu dovevi sfogarti Kota. E questo è l’unico modo che mi è venuto in mente. »

« Era importante. » continuò Kota senza fissarlo « Mi ha salvato la vita un sacco di volte e… mi ha aiutato, sempre. Ancora adesso quando mi squilla il telefono penso che sia lui. Quando devo prendere una decisione importante, mi guardo accanto e lui non c’è. Quando sono a cena fuori, mi viene ancora da ordinare due birre invece che una. Ed è… straziante. » riprese a piangere, lentamente e silenziosamente « Pensavo di essere cambiato dopo la morte di mia madre. Ma invece non riesco ancora a farmene una ragione. »

Kei lo abbracciò. Lo consolò per tutto il resto del pomeriggio.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Epilogo _ **

_“Un giorno fino al giorno in cui non te ne andrai,_

_non dimenticherò il tempo passato insieme.”_

_{Kanjani8 – Baby Baby}_

 

Kota guardò Kei dormire. Lo amava. Era il suo fidanzato. Riusciva a controllare i suoi istinti animali più di quello che si sarebbe mai aspettato da sé stesso.

E gli piaceva quella vita.

Per un po’. Fino a che Kei non doveva andarsene per andare a lavoro e lui non dovesse rimanere l’intera notte da solo, ad aspettare il suo ritorno.

Fino a che Kei non tornava a casa, distrutto. E lui allora non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di dirgli che era sveglio per salutarlo.

Fino a quando non vedeva i suoi shatei allungare le mani e provarci, perché tanto era solo una puttana.

Fino a quando non si ricordava che vita lo costringeva a fare.

Quella mattina lo guardò dormire. Dio come lo amava.

Avrebbe voluto stare con lui per il resto dell’eternità, promettergli seriamente quella vita che gli aveva promesso Takaki.

Ma non poteva.

Era un boss della yakuza. Un capo-famiglia. Non poteva abbandonare tutto. Non poteva nemmeno far smettere di lavorare Kei.

Qualcuno li avrebbe uccisi prima ancora di capire che cosa stesse succedendo.

E non voleva Kei morto. Lo desiderava invece. Desiderava solo lui accanto a sé e basta. Immensamente.

Si alzò, piano, dal letto. Poi prese un blocco da dentro la borsa e un raccoglitore. Sfogliò alcune fogli, controllando che tutto fosse sistemato a dovere.

Oramai era qualche settimana che ci pensava ed era riuscito ad organizzare tutto. Prese una borsa di Kei, infilandoci dentro qualche vestito. Frugò un po’ per casa e finalmente trovò i quaderni del fidanzato. Erano il suo tesoro, glielo diceva sempre. C’era tutta la sua vita.

Li infilò dentro la borsa, insieme al fascicolo che guardava prima.

Poi uscì di casa, mettendo la borsa nella sua macchina. Rientrò a casa e vide Kei sveglio, l’aria assonnata,che lo aspettava.

« Dove sei andato alle sette del mattino Kota? » gli chiese sbadigliando

Yabu tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca.

« Le avevo finite. » si giustificò, poi lo afferrò per un polso, baciandolo « Dato che sei sveglio, facciamo qualcosa insieme. Giriamo per Tokyo. »

« Ma ho sonno e poi stasera devo ritornare a lavoro. »

« Lo so. Ma fai questo sforzo per me per favore. »

Kei lo fissò, perplesso e poi annuì.

« Va bene, vado a lavarmi. » accettò sorridendogli.

 

Passarono insieme l’intera giornata. Si divertirono, come una normale coppia di fidanzati e per Kota fu la giornata più bella della sua vita.

Era felice. Era felice perché ancora poco e Kei avrebbe avuto la sua vita, la sua felicità quella stessa felicità che gli aveva promesso e che non poteva dargli, né in quel momento, né in futuro.

Lo amava. Ma l’amore e la felicità non sempre vanno di pari passo e lui aveva appena imparato quella dolorosa verità.

Ritornarono a casa e accompagnò Kei alla macchina, dove l’autista lo stava già aspettando.

Kei lo baciò.

« Non vedo l’ora di tornare domani mattina. » sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

Kota gli sorrise, cercando di non lasciarsi andare proprio all’ultimo. Gli accarezzò il volto e lo baciò a sua volta.

« Ti amo. Ricordatelo sempre. » mormorò.

Kei rise.

« Certo che lo ricordo. Ho aspettato nove anni per sentirtelo dire. Pensi che me lo possa dimenticare proprio ora? »

Il più grande non rispose. Gli chiuse la portiera alle spalle e poi lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a che la macchina non girò l’angolo.

 

**

 

Kei si svegliò, non riconoscendo il luogo dove stava. Si alzò di scatto a sedere, terrorizzato.

Non c’era nessuno nella stanza.  
Sembrava una normale stanza d’albergo. Ai piedi del letto la sua borsa. La prese.

All’interno c’erano i vestiti, i suoi preziosissimi quaderni, la macchinetta fotografica con cui si erano fatti le foto quel giorno.

Un fascicolo.

Lo prese, senza capire.

All’interno c’erano i dati di un’altra persona. C’era tutta la sua vita, dalla nascita, passando per l’istruzione e un lavoro.

L’unica cosa che riconosceva era la sua foto.

Senza capire arrivò all’ultimo foglio. Era la calligrafia di Kota. Lo prese, con gli occhi lucidi e le mani che tremavano.

 

_Sei stai leggendo, vuol dire che sono riuscito a farti andare via.  
Scusami. Per tutto quanto. Per averti strappato via la tua famiglia, per averti fatto fare questa vita infernale, per essere stato egoista nel dirti che ti amo._

_Ma ti amo. Sul serio._

_Negli ultimi mesi ho pensato a quello che potevo darti. E la mia risposta è stata “nulla”. Non ho mai potuto renderti davvero felice e questo pensiero mi ha quasi ucciso._

_Io ti amo Kei e avrei voluto prometterti anche io la vita che ti ha promesso Takaki. Avrei voluto prometterti anche io una bella casa, un lavoro, forse una famiglia e una vita serena._

_Ma non posso._

_Sono uno yakuza. E non posso fare altro nella vita perché sono nato in questa famiglia. E’ il nostro destino, credo._

_Vorrei dirti tante cose. Tante Kei, ma non so da dove partire._

_Ho appena inscenato la tua morte. Per tutto il Giappone, Inoo Kei è morto in un incidente stradale. Il tuo cadavere è completamente bruciato e non si può riconoscere nemmeno con il calco dentale._  
 _Io e Yuri diremo alla polizia che sei te._  
 _Adesso hai una nuova vita. Un nuovo nome. Un diploma e un lavoro._  
Non dovrai più sopportare mani estranee che ti toccano e ti costringono a fare sesso. Non dovrai più fare i conti con la mia testardaggine e la mia stupidità.

_Non dovrai più avere incubi a causa mia, perché ti ho fatto fare questa vita._

_Vorrei dirti di più. Vorrei dirti che ti vorrei accanto a me, che ti amo, che ti vorrei baciare e vorrei sentire il tuo corpo e la tua risata._

_Vorrei stare con te._

_Per sempre. E credimi quando dico per sempre Kei._

_Fidati, tu sei l’unico per me. Sei l’unica persona che nonostante tutto ha cercato di vedere oltre la violenza che mostravo. E ti amo, proprio per questo._

_Purtroppo questo è il nostro destino. Non potremo mai più vederci. Ma sappi, io in un modo o nell’altro riuscirò a sapere sempre come stai._

_Sappi che io cercherò un modo per starti accanto, lo troverò Kei. Sappi che io ti sono sempre vicino anche se non puoi vedermi._

_Ti amo._

_Per favore. Esaudisci questo mio ultimo desiderio egoistico. Promettimi di vivere, di vivere quella vita di cui io ti ho privato. Ho bisogno di saperti felice._

_Promettimelo Kei._

_Ti amo._

_Per sempre tuo,_

_Yabu Kota_.

 

Kei piangeva. Disperatamente. Non era possibile. Aveva sofferto tanto per stare con Kota e adesso era di nuovo da solo.

Non poteva essere vero.

Non poteva essere vero tutto quello.

Non se lo meritava. Né lui né Yabu.

Prese di nuovo i fascicoli. Non voleva dimenticarlo. Non voleva stare lontano da lui, per niente al mondo.

Ma, di nuovo, non aveva altro. Non aveva più nulla, se non sé stesso, i soldi che Yabu gli aveva messo nella borsa, i suoi quaderni e una nuova identità.

L’unica cosa per il quale gli era importato vivere era Kota e ora non l’aveva più.

Non poteva essere vero.

Si alzò dal letto. Ci doveva essere una soluzione infondo. Per forza. Prese la borsa e uscì dall’albergo.

Si guardò intorno. Era in una zona di Tokyo che non conosceva. Lui era sempre vissuto o nel suo quartiere natale o a Shinjuku.

Non conosceva altro. Camminò.  
Camminò per ore.

Provò a chiamare Kota, ma non rispose nessuno.

Alla fine si accasciò a terra, piangendo. Chiamò Kota, per ore. Perché lui era la sua vita e non poteva davvero vivere ciò che gli rimaneva senza di lui.

Non poteva.

Riprese il fascicolo. Adesso tutto quello che aveva era racchiuso in alcuni fogli e una lettera.

Non avrebbe vanificato lo sforzo di Yabu. Avrebbe seguito il suo ultimo desiderio, solo con lo scopo, un giorno, di poterlo finalmente rivedere.

E lo sentiva, un giorno sarebbero stati insieme, per sempre, così come Kota gli aveva promesso.

 

Fine. 


End file.
